Konoha's Purple Fang
by adversepaladin
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto was always treated like dirt by the villagers of Konoha. He wasn't anything but the demon that he held within. After a fortunate series of events, Hatake Kakashi was granted his wish of raising the boy. The Village Hidden in The Leaves will never be the same. And neither will the world. How will the Rinnegan and Kakashi's early tutelage shape this child's future? Idk
1. Chapter 1 - A different Beginning

**Hey guys! Here with my first fanfic. I love Naruto and have had this story idea in my head for a while now. I have been writing this for some time and hope I got it right. I don't know what my update schedule will look like in the coming weeks, but I will attempt to make it as regular as possible.**

**With that said, enjoy! Oh, and worship the log!**

**Disclaimer, I don't own any of Naruto or characters mentioned there. I do own all-new Jutsu I create and Oc's.**

**Chapter 1 - A different beginning**

Konohagakure no Sato was bustling with activity. Today was October 10th or better known as the celebration of the Kyubbi attack on the village just 8 short years ago. As the moon started to rise, the adult festivities began. All the parents took their children home and put them to sleep. Most would end up coming back out and celebrating afterword. However, for as much fun as everyone was having, there was one boy that absolutely dreaded this night. And for a good reason too.

"Hey!" screamed a rather angry villager grabbing the rest of the mob's attention. "I think the Demon went this way!" he said, moving the crowds focus down the street. Directly past the area where said "Demon" was hiding. As they ran past his current position, the small boy could only breathe a sigh of relief, knowing he could at least rest a minute without having to run for his life.

Naruto Uzumaki was crouching behind the dumpster in one of his few, not well-known hiding spots. This dead-end alley was a good one mainly because most people thought he wouldn't be dumb enough to hide that way when he could easily be caught. Hiding in plain sight at its finest. Naruto prayed to Kami he wouldn't be spotted and tortured like he had been his last few birthdays. He could never really understand why the civilians hated him. Heck, quite a few ninjas did too. Yeah, so what he played pranks? Every time his birthday rolled around, he was always chased by mobs that would attempt (and succeed) at beating and torturing him. He could still hear the angry cries from the last few "fox hunts" as the villagers called them. "Demon" "Kyubbi Brat" "Family Killer" and so many more.

All he could do was wait here and pray they didn't find him. He had figured out that his own house wasn't safe when he had attempted to barricade it about 3 hours ago. The civilians had grabbed a few of the ninjas that also hated him with a passion. And they not only kicked in his door, but the chunin had set his entire living room ablaze with fire ninjutsu. He had been on the run ever since. He had nowhere to go and no one to run to. His entire mind was focusing on outrunning the mob and living to see the light of the next sunrise.

"He's down here!" the loud cry of an obviously drunk woman wielding a kitchen knife came from the entrance of the alley he was in. This caused Naruto to stand up instantly as he saw people funneling through the mouth of the backstreet with a plethora of improvised weaponry. From torches to pitchforks, to kunai, hell even a few broken bottles mixed in. Seeing this, Naruto turned around and ran the other way as fast as humanly possible before remembering that this side street ended with a solid brick wall. He went from a full sprint to a complete stop instantly as his body smacked into the brickwork with a crunch.

Picking himself up and turning around after making himself into a human pancake, Naruto suddenly found his back pressed up against the wall that now had an imprint of his body. Standing in front of him were over 30 civilians and 3 chunin, the later have been leading the mob since his apartment. One had his hands in front of him, slowly forming hand seals. He was flanked by another two who had kunai in their hands poised to strike the young boy.

"Finally! We have you cornered you good for nothing demon! We won't let you get away with your trickery and deceit any longer. I and the others here are not fooled by your innocent disguise. We won't let you hurt anymore of us!" the leading shinobi said angrily while ending on a rat seal. "**Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (Demonic Hell viewing Technique)**" he said with a wicked smile.

Naruto couldn't understand what could possibly make them hate his guts. He shed a small tear of both emotional stress and pain. "Why would they do this to me?" the blonde thought in despair. He was powerless to stop them. Naruto knew that when a ninja yells out the name of a technique that something usually happens in a flashy way that would completely decimate an opponent. So, he braced himself looking down and scrunching up his small body, readying himself for what was to come. However, there was no pain to be had...yet.

Naruto looked up at his attacker, confused as nothing happened for a moment before his entire world broke apart like glass shattering. It was replaced by something even more terrifying than a "hunting party." Standing where the mob had been previously was none other than the Kyubbi no Kitsune. Naruto had never felt so small and insignificant in his life. The blonde fell to his knees as he felt a power so strong that he couldn't even stand up correctly. He had never been more scared. If that wasn't bad enough, he couldn't force himself to look away from the Biju that was easily the size of the Hokage Monument.

The nine-tailed fox looked directly at Naruto with an evil grin on his face. Can foxes grin? Naruto didn't know, but if they could, this would be it. The monster in front him radiated so much evil and hatred that the boy was almost about to pass out from sheer overexposure. The fox quickly launched all 9 of his tails in the young boy's direction. The eight-year-old was too stunned to move and could only look on in horror as the tails descended upon him. ***SSLHINK*** was all that could be heard as the sound of metal sinking into flesh radiated out from the source of impact.

The world that he had been in, completely fell apart this time in a wisp of smoke. He was back with the ninja and villagers still in front of him along with the mob. Except two things were off about the whole situation. One was the unbelievable pain that was emanating from multiple parts of his body. And two, the ninja in front of him were no longer holding their kunai. Their pouches that had been full before were now empty. Taking his eyes off the hostile people in front of him, the young Uzumaki looked down to see nine kunai sticking into different parts of his body. Three were buried deep into his unhealthily thin stomach, two in his shoulders pinning him to the brick behind him, and the other four were in one of his four limbs. The entire group that was assaulting the blonde erupted into cheers as they believed the demon boy was going to die. Oh, how wrong they were...

The pain Naruto was experiencing was enough to put him in complete shock. He couldn't do anything but stare blankly in front of him. It was as if his entire body had started to shut down, and something in his mind snapped. The happy go lucky attitude that usually took its place on the boy's face was gone. The trauma on the blonde, both physically and mentally, caused his psyche to revert to pure survival mode. He wouldn't come out of this the same boy he came in as.

The villagers had just started to calm from the surge of excitement that coursed through them, caused by the damage they had caused to the "demon brat." That was when a look of pure horror took its place on the faces of those present. Dark red chakra started to seep out of the blond at an astronomical rate. The air around everyone present grew heavy with unholy killing intent, seemingly holding down all that had any type of danger sense. It was like being in the presence of a more than fearsome predator. All the kunai that had been embedded with him were pushed out of his body and suspended in mid-air as if defending him. The holes that had been made in Naruto's body started to stitch themselves together in mere seconds.

To say that the villagers were scared would be an unbelievable understatement that even a Nara would have to correct if presented the opportunity. The chunin in front of the crowd looked like they were a bit on edge because of all the chakra that was being pumped out of the child in droves.

"You don't scare me you little shit!" the lead chunin chuckled nervously. "Quick, Koga, Roji! Kill him before he kills us and the civilians!" he said in a scared tone as he soon saw what was happening. They all started forming the hand seals for their jutsus, hoping to end the boy before he could do anything.

Naruto's head had long since fallen, and his face was not visible to those looking at him. Ever so slowly, his head started to rise until he met eyes with the main leader of the mob. Something felt very odd to the shinobi in the group. And when you think something is off, especially as a ninja, it usually is. That is where things got a little hectic, to say the least.

The jinchuriki's eyes had been morphed to a more feral appearance. Slitted, bloodshot, and hungry eyes of a fox replaced the once pure blue, also growing sharp canines to match the animalistic look. "**You have messed with my container for the last time you wretched humans!**" a demonic voice whispered coming from Naruto's body. Even though it was just above a whisper, it was heard by everyone present. This caused some of the weaker-willed individuals to pass out on the first syllable from the sheer pressure emanating off the "boy."

As the Kyubbi finished speaking through the young Uzumaki's body, the ninja had finished their seals. "**Katon: G****ō****kaky****ū**** no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**" They roared out in a futile attempt to burn the "demon brat" to a crisp before he could do anything. The Kyubbi only looked at the attacks and smirked. He found it laughable that they thought a few weak flames could calm close to doing any damage to him. These people indeed were idiotic. Using fire against a demon that is practically its master is a bad idea.

The fire neared the possessed container at what most common shinobi would call impressive speed. However, to the King of Hell, it might as well have been in slow motion. Kyubbi raised Naruto's smaller hand and coated it in demon chakra, catching the fire and absorbing the human chakra that was forming it into his own.

"**That is all you can do? I am saddened that I entertained the thought of you being worth my time. Let me remedy that mistake by showing you what true fire manipulation is.**" the demonic voice came louder and prouder than before. Ensuring that even the ANBU that had arrived mere moments ago could hear. "**Katon: Onidoro (Fire Style: Demon Lantern)**" muttered the chakra cloaked boy utterly unaware of the mental trauma he was putting his container through.

Around what most in the village would consider the "Kyubbi in human form," 20 fireballs took shape. Each ball of fiery death had the face of a demon etched into them. They took up at least the width of the alley if not more. They were all grinning evilly. Those who stood on the other end were annihilated. It was all over in less than five seconds. By the time the ninja had understood what the kid was doing, it was too late. The mini fire chakra demons descended on the humans from above, and the roar of the inferno blocked out the screams of the burned and dying.

The Kyubbi, with its job done, let his container retake control as the weak body fell to its knees. The evil red slit in Naruto's eyes returned to their natural black ringed pools of blue. Wait... black ringed pools of blue? All Naruto could see through his tears were the burnt and charred remains of those "he" killed. The blonde let out a scream in pain and sadness that did something very unexpected. A wave of energy blasted out from the boy leaving him in a dust-filled crater. The bodies nearest to him were thrown backward with such velocity that they managed to leave the alley and become paste against the building on the other side of the street. Even the foundation of the buildings around him shook profoundly before thankfully holding steady. Finally, after all the physical and mental trials, his incredible stamina finally gave out, and he collapsed unconscious.

As the blonde boy hit the ground, two ANBU jumped off the roof of the apartment complex that bordered the alley. Phasing in between the boy and charred bodies, they each took a second to marvel at the destruction that had been wrought moments earlier.

Both highly trained killers wore iconic ANBU attire. The standard issue black cargo pants and closed toed stealth sandals occupied the appropriate places on their bodies, along with shin guards of course. On their upper halves, they sported grey sleeveless vests for both protection and to show off their official Black Ops tattoos, as well as arm guards and back strapped ninjato that could be unsheathed at a moment's notice. The only real difference was their height and mask that designated their call signs.

"Weasel." came the very concerned voice of the Inu masked nin. He picked up our favorite blond looking over him for any wounds. The problem was that there were none to be seen beside the rips in his clothes. "Make sure there are no witnesses left. Meet me at the entrance of the Hokage tower as soon as you finish." Inu said after composing himself and reigning in his anger.

"Hai, Taicho!" Weasel responded with a nod and unsheathed his ninjato. Seeing his order had been heard, Inu shunshined away with no trace that he was even there. Weasel went about checking the corpses and silently executing those who still had a pulse with practiced ease. Though calm and collected on the outside, on the inside, he was worried for Inu. The shorter ANBU had never seen his captain get this emotional about anything. He would have to remind himself to tread lightly when bringing it up later.

*** The Hokage's Main Office***

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage of Konoha, was currently facing the large window behind his desk with a grim look on his face. His red and white Kage robes flowing behind him with an arm out holding his famous pipe. Today had been a hard day. His office had been continuously assaulted by the villagers that asked about the execution of the child he viewed as a grandson. Some more discreet than others, but all rejected, nonetheless. He had been so busy; he was only able to order Inu and Weasel to find Naruto less than 10 minutes ago. He prayed to Kami that Naruto was okay. He didn't know what he would do if he weren't.

No sooner than the thought had entered his mind, he felt a presence appear behind him. If the figure was back already well... he could tell he was not going to like what he was about to hear. "Speak, Inu. What has happened to Naruto-kun?" the third asked with a slightly worried tone.

"Hokage-sama, a group of villagers and chunin cornered him in an alley. From what I can gather from his condition, I would say they used a genjutsu on him to keep him still. Then the chunin use him as kunai target practice. Thankfully, the Kyubbi chakra healed him from his injuries." Inu said, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice and failing miserably.

"Is it safe to assume that these offenders are taken care of?" the aged man barked with no attempt to hide his anger. How could the villagers be so stupid? They knew what the consequences were, and they still went ahead and attacked the boy. "I'm too old for this." he thought in frustration.

"Hai, Hokage-sama, the traitors were dealt with. However, not by us..." Inu said causing the Kami no Shinobi to turn around and look at the ANBU curiously. "We were about to step in when IT took control a-" he continued but was cut off.

"What? There is no way the seal is broken. It should be able to contain the Kyubbi without any trouble." Hiruzen stated worriedly not only for the boy and his mental state but for the security of the everyone in the village. They didn't have a fourth Hokage to seal away the demon again.

"I do not think the seal is broken. I believe the stress that Naruto went under caused him to unconsciously give control to the demon to allow him to survive the ordeal. From what I heard the Kyubbi say, it was trying to protect Naruto. I think it even sensed us on the rooftop." Inu stated finally calming himself to a tolerable level.

"IT SPOKE?" the Kage yelled out, not understanding how any of this was possible. Also, he was secretly thankful for the silencing seals he had activated just before this conversation began.

"Hai. It also... burnt everyone that was assaulting the boy to ash." the spiky-haired ANBU got out reliving the moment that he had just witnessed. "I left Weasel to clean up the rest of the area before I came here to inform you." he finished composing himself.

A million different thoughts were racing through the head of Sarutobi. They were all about how he was going to deal with this mess. "Is that so..." trailed Hiruzen still thinking of where to go from here. He saw that the ANBU was holding Naruto in his arms and just from a quick glance could tell it was a terrible situation.

"Permission to speak freely, Hokage-sama?" Inu asked in a seemingly neutral tone.

"Granted, Kakashi." the third said with a wave of his hand, still in deep thought.

Kakashi shuffled Naruto so he could hold him with one arm and took off his mask with the other. After clipping it to his belt, he started to speak, "I would like to take care of Naruto." he stated in a serious tone. This, of course, didn't surprise the elder in the room. Kakashi had already applied to adopt Naruto, but it was denied by the civilian council numerous times. Honestly, the aged Kage thought it would only be right that he did so. Kakashi thought of the blonde as a little brother after all. However, the council would chew his ass out for allowing it.

"You know what the council would say if yo-" Hiruzen began, getting cut off by Kakashi.

"I don't care about what the civilian council has to say. It isn't the Hokage. Your word is law. Why do you bend to the will of the council? They don't understand what it is like to be a ninja and never will!" the student of the yellow flash stated heatedly. "Please Hokage-sama, I owe it to sensei and Kushina-san. Let me take care of Naruto." he pleaded after his frustration calmed.

Hiruzen couldn't help but understand the anger held by the younger man. After all, it was the child of the man's sensei. Kakashi also made a good point in his argument. The council did have a lot of power that it shouldn't. Most of the power that it had gained was due to the Kyubbi attack. The more ambitious council members had taken advantage of the chaos and used it to increase their sway over the village. He really had grown soft in his position now that he thought about it.

Why did he ever let the council have an actual say? The council was created to advise, not make decisions. He came to the sudden realization he had been laying down and rolling over for the council. It is times like this where he cursed his own sensei for creating the civilian council in the first place. Maybe he had become too soft since he retook the hat. He never would have allowed the council to ruin the life of a boy like this if he was in his prime. Sarutobi would not allow things to continue! It was time for a change in Konoha, starting with this situation in front of him. He would deal with the uproar in the emergency meeting he would call tomorrow. He would lay down the law this time.

"Kakashi..." the elder shinobi started in a hard tone, "Your right. It seems my control over the village has loosened over the years. I will not allow myself to be walked on by those idiots on the civilian council any longer. This is a ninja village, and as such, I am in control. You have your wish. I hereby honorably discharge you from the ANBU program and instate you as an active jonin. I will grant you a stipend from the village funds to help cover Naruto's expenses; however, I still expect you to take missions. Losing you from active duty would hurt Konoha greatly." he finished taking a long drag on his pipe. He wasn't known as the Kami no Shinobi for nothing. After looking at the state Naruto was in, it rekindled his Will of Fire greatly.

The tall jonin looked at his leader, stupefied. Did that just work? He couldn't believe his ears. The Hokage had just given him permission to not only look after his dead sensei's son but also become a regular jonin again. This was the best he could have hoped for. He had been trying to adopt and take care of Naruto for the past 8 years and had been denied every time. Who knew all it would take is a few choice words, and yelling at his Kage? Kakashi knew that fate was on his side, and he wasn't going to waste this opportunity.

"Hai, I understand." was all that he could get out without fumbling through his words.

"You should probably get Naruto-kun to a place where he can rest, eh, Kakashi?" The robed leader said, standing up and going back to his position looking out the large window. "We can talk about your new responsibilities after you get settled with your new charge. I will give you two weeks leave to get acquainted with Naruto-kun. After that I expect you to take missions again. I won't send you on any that take you away for more than a week, I promise. Also, you let me deal with the council. If anyone bothers you let me know, and they will be dealt with accordingly." Hiruzen stated with a voice of authority and finality.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said in a faraway voice. He was thinking about all the responsibility that came with looking after the blonde and how this would make up for all his past failures. "Sensei, Obito, Rin... I can finally move on. Naruto will be my second chance. I will make you all proud!" The newly instated jonin said in his head.

"You are dismissed." the third said in a much calmer voice than he had had since the day started. Knowing that your grandson figure was in capable hands would do that to a person.

Taking the statement for what it was, Kakashi left via smokeless Shunshin. It was also the time Hiruzen hit a small button on the underside of his desk, and a small compartment opened. Inside were the objects of his two favorite past times, his spying orb, and his signed platinum edition of Icha-Icha Paradise. Choosing the later, the Kage went about doing...ahem... Kage things...

*** Meanwhile in Naruto's Mindscape***

Drip* *Drip* *Drip* was the only sound Naruto could hear as he started to regain consciousness. He opened his aching eyes to see he was in some sort of dark sewer. The entire area was flooded with about 4 inches of water and pipes ran all along the top of the tunnel. The only source of light was small lanterns that seemed to hang on the walls evenly placed every few feet. Naruto started to lift himself up and found that he felt perfectly fine. The only thing that really hurt was his eyes. However, one thing was for sure, his sight was 100x better than it had been. Even with what little light was available, he could make out the tiniest details in the brickwork of the wall with little effort. He decided to put this new revelation off to the side for now.

Finally, fully standing up, he started to think about where he could possibly be. The last thing he could remember was... wait. Then it all hit him like a shockwave that threatened to knock him back into the water, and it would have if it weren't for him catching himself on the wall with his hand. The mob breaking into his apartment, him running, getting cornered, getting tortured and then... he killed them. All of them. "I'm a murderer." the boy thought. He didn't know what happened, but it just felt like his body was on autopilot. He was watching as his body talked and moved and killed everyone. Shedding tears of both pain and sadness, he started to walk forward.

"_Murderer I may be, but I need to figure out what going on here if I'm going to get out of wherever here is._" the boy thought still shaken by the memories of what "he" did. His sense of self-preservation kicked in, however, and he willed himself in what he felt was the right direction. Most people would believe that Naruto was the blonde dumb idiot that he portrayed himself as. But it turns out that growing up alone caused you to become very mature despite being so young. Though that was before he went through the whole life-altering ordeal not too long ago. Also, being hated and chased most of his life gives you the ability to think and make decisions on the fly. "_I did what I had to do._" his more rational side said. "_I'll have time to cry later,_" he concluded.

It took what seemed like hours of wandering around the same tunnels to finally get to where his gut told him he should be. Naruto walked into a large cave opening where there was no light to be had. As he got further into the darkness, he heard a deep voice come from seemingly all around him. "**So, the warden finally comes to see his prisoner. To what do I owe this pleasure?**" it echoed sarcastically throughout the space.

Naruto took a few more steps forward before stopping. His face an emotionless mask that even the Kyubbi had a tough time discerning. A perk of the Biju, seeing in the dark with relative ease. "Warden?" Naruto asked in a curious tone. Seemingly unaffected by the amount of killing intent that was being focused on him.

"**Oh? So, the little human doesn't know, eh? Well, let me enlighten you.**" The voice said before the lights came on. Naruto found himself standing in the center of a large circular cavern, lit by the same lamps that covered the other tunnels. Probably the most prominent eye draw would have to be the row of large bars that extended below the water and up so far that even with his improved vision, he couldn't see the top. Beyond the bars was another area of complete darkness.

"What was that supposed to show me exactly?" Naruto mused. Not exactly sure of what was to come. But, the feeling of overwhelming dread that washed over him was for some reason familiar. Naruto was answered not by words, but by a red, large, and menacing fox skulking forward out of the shadows. Its red slitted eyes seemed to bore into Naruto's soul.

"**My someone is impatient.**" The demon muttered in annoyance before looking for a reaction from the boy. After a few seconds of seeing the small human stand there seemingly unaffected, the big fur ball got angry. "**You are not afraid of me? The Kyubbi no Kitsune! The most powerful demon in existence! Even the most powerful of shinobi quiver in fear when they seem-** "the titanic fox said stopping mid-sentence as he locked eyes with his container. The Biju's bloodshot eyes widened, and his jaw opened to almost comical proportions. "**_Impossible! I haven't seen those eyes in... over a thousand years. But they are different? When did he...?_**" The Biju paused, mentally. Was this who his father had told him about? He would mention it later, he had other things he wanted to say to the brat.

"You don't look so strong behind those bars of yours furball," Naruto said in an almost taunting tone. On the inside, however, his mind was running as fast as a Nara's. It didn't take long for him to come to a conclusion. One of two possibilities exist, either this is a very vivid and imaginative dream, or this is all real and the reason why everyone avoided him like the plague. If he really did hold the Kyubbi... then maybe they were right all along. He is a monster. It would make sense seeing that he had just killed over 30 people not too long ago.

"**I am the reason you are hated by the rest of your kind.**" The Kyubbi stated in a neutral voice trying to get a reaction out of his container.

"I figured as much." The wannabe Hokage stated matter of factly. Showing no emotion whatsoever, besides taking his gaze and shifting sideways. As if trying to avoid eye contact with the demon in front of him. Said demon had been curious to see how the brat would react, but this was not what he expected.

"Don't you hate me?" the Kyubbi asked, still attempting to stay in his calm and powerful mask. "**I am the reason why you get beaten, stabbed, rejected. I am the one who makes your life miserable.** **Don't you hate me?**" He said. Secretly testing the blonde boy in front of him.

"No. Why would I hate you?" Naruto asked the now shocked Biju. "You may be the reason people are mean to me all the time. But you're not to blame. And honestly, as much as I am beaten, now that I know why they do it, I can't blame them either. You attacked the village and killed a lot of their friends and family. And, they think that your me. It all makes sense now." The six-year-old said in an oddly mature tone.

The Kyubbi was floored. Not only was this child not afraid of him, but also had the eyes of his father, and act more like an adult than most grown men, he was only six years old. He shouldn't even have the brain capacity to think like that. Obviously, the idiot act was more of a complete 180 of his real personality. He had just gained a lot of respect for his container. More than he had had for any of his ones previous.

"**You act and know much more than a kit like you should.**" Said the Kyubbi then pausing slightly. "**_Did I just call him a kit?_**" he thought to himself. "**You are much wiser than you appear.**" Finishing his string of observations.

"Oh? Such praise from a demon lord. I don't know whether I should feel disgusted or proud? I don't get that from anyone really." Naruto said sarcastically. Earning a slight chuckle from the Biju in front of him. However, the "slight chuckle" was still enough to echo and shake the room. "Responding to your first statement, though, growing up and surviving alone can make one mature at a more impressive rate than others." He explained in a dry tone that showed he was looking through his memories of having to grow up all alone.

"**That I can see kit. Your proof of that.**" Kyubbi started. "**_I DID IT AGAIN_**! This boy really reminds me of father it's unreal. It's almost as if... no that's not possible." He thought to himself. "**I respect you kit. I have seen you go through more in six years than most shinobi do in their first 20. And if they did, 9 times out of 10, they wouldn't come out of it with the attitude you have.**" Now it was time for the real reason he called the kit here. His eyes may have been a surprise; however, it only made the Kyubbi want to go through with his plan even more. "**You still want to become a Kage, right?**" the Biju asked, gaining the young boy's attention.

"What kind of question is that? I may not be as boisterous as I portray to others, but my dream remains the same. I want to show the villagers that you and I are different. I may not like a lot of the people here, but some are worth protecting." Naruto said in a seriously. His mind going through the people who have looked out for him throughout his short life. Iruka-sensei, Old Man Hokage, the Ichiraku family, and even that Higurashi guy from the weapons store who bought him food when he saw stores not letting Naruto buy it himself. "Why do you ask?" he asked the giant chakra monster in front of him.

"**Because of how much you have suffered and impressed me. I will help you reach your goal.**" Kyubbi said to Naruto. "**_And because you remind me of that man. And, if the prophecy is right, I need to guide you on the right path,_**" he added in his mind.

"What? Really?" The boy said in a happy emotional outburst. "Why?" the boy asked after recomposing himself. He was dealing with a demon after all. They are supposed to be evil and have an ulterior motive. Although for some reason he felt like the Kyubbi was doing it for good purposes. Why he felt this way, he couldn't really explain.

"**I will not have a weak container!**" roared the beast, causing a large gust of wind to hit Naruto, almost knocking him over. "**I am tired of the villagers walking all over you. It's an insult that I will not stand for. Also, you are more special than you know.**" Stated the Biju.

Naruto wasn't at all surprised. It would only make sense that his Biju would have a massive superiority complex and want a strong jinchuriki if it, in turn, showing off himself. Although, he would be sure to be on guard for any tricks the demon may try and pull in the future. One can never be too careful.

"Well then I accept your offer Kyubbi-sensei," Naruto said nodding tersely. "However, I do have to ask how I am special? I am an orphan who can't even mold chakra correctly. Everyone else seems to think I'm a failure." He said with a slightly dejected tone.

The Kyubbi grinned ferally. Time to see how the brat would react to his new features. "**Have your eyes been aching at all?**" the chakra construct asked in an inquisitive and hinting tone.

"Actually, now that you mention it... they have been hurting ever since I came here. Do you know what's wrong with them?" Naruto asked, rubbing his eyes slightly to try and get the stabbing pain to subside for a little while.

"**Look into the water. See for yourself.**" The mountain destroyer said in a slightly excited tone. If those eyes were half of anything, he thought they were, life was going to become very interesting for both jailor and inmate.

The mentioned blonde followed the advice of the Kyubbi and looked in the water to view his reflection. What he saw shocked him to no end. His usual azure blue eyes had been replaced by something completely different. The whites of his eyes had been replaced by pools of almost crystalline light blue. The pupil now a small black dot and six black swirls surrounding said dot. Almost like a circle of islands within a vast sea.

"What is this?" Naruto asked still not looking away from his new eyes. If he was going to be honest to himself, it was cool. He had unique eyes like he had seen some clans have. Like the Uchiha with their red and black eye thingy and the Hyuga with their, well, just weird eyeballs. Maybe it was some sort of secret bloodline? He didn't know his parents so it could be possible.

"**Eyes such as those are the rarest of all eyes in the shinobi world. I have only seen them in one man. And now, in you boy. The man who wielded those eyes was the one I respected more than any other human in existence.**" The Kyubbi said as if teaching a history lesson to a student.

"What are they called Kyubbi-sensei?" The boy asked in curiosity, finally looking up at the king of all known demons.

"**They are known as the Rinnegan...**" the Kyubbi stated, along with explaining much more throughout the night. Good thing time moved slower in this place than the outside world. Otherwise, Naruto would have a lot more on his proverbial plate than he could handle now. By the morning, both Biju and eight-year-old boy would be closer to each other than they had anyone else in a very long time.

***Next Morning in Naruto's New Bedroom***

Naruto groaned heavily as he tossed and turned awake. The sunlight filtering through the window in front of his bed seemed to have caught his ire. It was too early for the blonde; he could feel it. He slowly opened his crystal-like eyes while rubbing them to try and rid them of grogginess.

Sitting up, Naruto looked around and suddenly froze. This room was unfamiliar. He saw that the large open room was rather dull. A wood sliding door was open to his right, revealing the hallway beyond. To his left was a small nightstand right next to the standard size bed he was laying in. The room also had a dresser against the far wall. All in all, the room was what one would consider normal. It was safe to assume that he was not in his own house.

Putting those thoughts to the side for a second, his memories of his wacky dream came back to him. "I really must of have been hit pretty hard to dream all that up" The blonde thought to himself. A part of him was glad it was a figment of his imagination, but another felt kind of saddened. He had made a good friend in his dream, even if it was a demon of all things.

"**It wasn't a dream kit,**" a dark yet familiar voice interrupted his thinking. The interruption caused Naruto to jump out of bed almost high enough to hit the ceiling and fall back onto the carpeted ground. All the Kyubbi could do was laugh at his container's misfortune.

"AHHHH," the new user of the rinnegan shouted as he fell and smacked the ground. "What? Where did that come from?" he said, looking everywhere he could from his place on the floor. For as good as his vision was (not that he noticed), he couldn't spot anyone else in the room.

"**I'm in your head kit. Calm down. As much as it is amusing to see you seemingly talk to yourself if anyone else did it would ruin my image. And your own. No one looks sane while talking to themselves, after all.**" The demonic voice said again from the inside of Naruto's skull. "**All you have to do is will me to hear your thoughts and I will.**" Kyubbi finished.

"So, it really wasn't a dream," Naruto said, this time in his mind. "Does that mean that everything we talked about really happened." He said to his usually violent tenant in an almost happy tone. The blonde was honestly excited. If everything he had talked about with Kyubbi was true, then it meant that he would finally be able to be a ninja! "Hokage, here I come!" he thought only to himself.

"**No, it was not. However, you also must remember what we talked about. You can't let anyone know that I have talked to you or that you know about what your eyes actually are, I can hide them for now.**" The nine-tails said in warning while putting up a strong genjutsu around his container's eyes. "**It would only make things harder for us... also it looks like your about to have company.**" The beast finished.

Just as the Kyubbi had warned him, a tall spiky haired figure appeared in the doorway. From what Naruto could see, this looked like one of the ANBU that used to follow him around time to time. He even saved him from the fox hunt the year previous. Except he wasn't wearing his mask, which he thought odd. Instead, said figure was wearing black facemask revealing only his eyes. Or, it would have if he didn't have his forehead protector covering his left. A black jonin flak jacket, just like the ones Naruto had seen on many higher-ranking shinobi throughout the village, took its rightful place on his midsection. Also, like most jonin, black pants and shinobi sandals completed the bottom part of his outfit. If Naruto was going, to be honest, this man looked cool!

"I see your awake Naruto!" Kakashi said with a wave and his signature eye smile. "Good! We have a lot to discuss." The young man said while entering the room and offering a hand to help the fallen child up. Naruto hesitantly looked at the hand before taking it in his own and used the elder's body weight to pull himself up. He then took a seat on the bed, with the copycat nin doing the same.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked finally able to find his voice. "You look like that one ANBU that used to follow me around whenever I was about to get into trouble." The child said with a curious tone.

On the inside, Kakashi was slightly surprised that this kid could tell it had been him. He just chuckled, and eye smiled again while responding "While I may or may not have been said ANBU, my name is Kakashi Hatake. And as of last night, your new guardian!"

The blonde boy's eyes widened considerably. He couldn't believe his ears. No one had wanted to take care of him. Some people could be nice sure, like the Ichiraku Family, but no one had ever tried to take him in. After the initial shock wore off, the boy was put on guard for just that reason. No one had been this good to him before, and he doubted they would just start out of the blue.

"So, I'm going to live with you now?" Naruto asked the tall man in front of him, looking like he could bolt at any second.

"Well, that was the plan," Kakashi answered. "But I can tell you don't really feel comfortable around me just yet. Which is understandable." He added not really that surprised.

"Did Old Man Hokage say you could? He said that if someone was going to take me in that he would let me know so I could meet them..." Naruto said in an inquisitive tone. He still couldn't really believe that someone would go out of their way for him. "**Kit**," Kyubbi spoke for the first time since the elite jonin entered the room. "Yeah, Kurama?" Naruto replied mentally while keeping his eyes locked with Kakashi. "**Kakashi was trained by the Fourth Hokage. He will be enough to protect you from the villagers.**" He started. "**He is also close to that Old Man of yours. You can trust him.**" Kurama finished in a confident voice. "_Trained by the fourth?_" Naruto thought in disbelief. "**Yes, kit. He could probably help you become a ninja too if you stick with him long enough.**" The Kyubbi knew from his previous host who Kakashi was. He was one of the few good humans who always fought for his comrades. If Naruto were going to survive what was supposedly coming, Kakashi would be a big help.

During the dinner conversation, Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle at the Old Man Hokage comment. Not many had the gall to address their Kage in such a way, though then again, he was the only person Naruto was genuinely close to. Kakashi hoped he could change that.

"Eh Naruto?" The older teen said snapping Naruto out of talking with his tenant. "How about we talk about this over ramen? I know you liked that Ichiraku place down the street. After that, we can talk to the Hokage." Kakashi said while getting up and moving toward the door. "I'll be in the living room when you're ready to leave." He finished with another eye smile and walked down the hallway.

Now alone, Naruto was deep in thought. His life was finally turning up. He had been beaten, spit on, and berated by everyone his entire life saves a few. Now he had a chance to not only reach his dream but have some sort of family while he was at it. It was almost too good to be true. But it was really happening! Finishing his thoughts, the blonde pounded his legs against the ground and ran down the hall after his new friend and guardian. His existence just became bearable for once, and Kami if he wasn't going to take it for all it was worth.

**XXX Chapter End XXX**

**Well, that's a wrap for this bad boy! I am still thinking of the full plot as I write this. I have a few ideas on where I would like it to go; however, I am totally open to input.**

**Please Review! I would appreciate constructive criticism and not flat out hate. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**With that being said, Worship the Log for it is the thing that saveth all our favorite characters!**

**Nagash.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Growth Part 1

**Hey Guys! Back with chapter 2! Now that school is basically over for the summer, I will be working and writing more chapters for this story! I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far! **

**Also, I know what the actual rinnegan looks like you one reviewer I am too tired to look up the name of. I gave Naruto a version I thought he could get being an Uzumaki. Let me take artistic liberty, seeing as almost every rinnegan in the series is different from another!**

**Ghostmarine51 – Genjutsu. Re-read the first chapter.**

**_ShadowDeathSkull – _****The Rinnegan with some unique properties. **

**Velial13 – It's a fanfiction, sorry if it doesn't follow canon rules. Here I am canon and things in the storyline up with the way I have it all thought out. **

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and it is probably good I do not. However, I do hold all-new Jutsu created as well as any Oc's as my own.**

**Chapter 2 – Growth of a child**

**\- 2 years later –**

Naruto awoke to the familiar stream of sunlight hitting his face from his window. It was an occurrence that took place often nowadays. He had become accustomed to waking up in this room like he first had what seemed like so long ago to the now ten-year-old. He no longer had to go hungry or run for his life on a daily basis. Well, when he wasn't running away from Kakashi-nii while they were "training." That was probably one of the better events that happened throughout the last couple of years. Kakashi Hatake had taken him in and even offered to train him as a ninja! As time went on, the two started growing closer and closer to one another. Now, they were brothers in everything but blood. And it showed!

The young blond sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes warily to get the morning grogginess out, and then swung his legs off, and his feet touched the ground. Unlike his nii-san, Naruto was not a morning person in the slightest. Speaking of his early bird brother, he was probably the source of that bacon smell coming from the kitchen. Making his way over to his dresser, Naruto went through his daily motions of a drawer opening and grabbing his usual attire. Which also had vastly changed from what it had been previously.

Naruto first slipped on his black ninja cargo pants and padded tabi. Replacing what had been the frog design pajama bottoms and slippers. Next came his long sleeve black undershirt that clung tightly to his body with the Uzumaki swirl on the back. After that, his black vest and face mask that he got to look more like his guardian. It definitely completed the mini Kakashi look. Also, the genjutsu that his partner had up all the time kept his eyes from showing their pure form. As it had since he had gained it. That was the only real difference between them, and the fact Kakashi had a forehead protector and calm attitude, where Naruto didn't have his protector yet and embraced his more outgoing and slightly childish side. He could still remember how it all began. When Naruto first started to see Kakashi as his brother.

***Flashback no Jutsu***

**_*Naruto Kakashi at Ichiraku*_**

_Naruto was having a peaceful time_. _Kakashi had just taken him down the road to his favorite ramen stand. The Ichiraku family had given him some free meals from time to time when he couldn't afford it. He knew it wasn't good for their business, so he tried not to take advantage of it whenever he could avoid it. However, now that Kakashi was paying, he thought it was time to start paying them back. He had just gotten done finishing his fourth bowl of ramen with Kakashi when an ANBU agent arrived behind them_

_"Ah, Weasel-san," Kakashi said without even having to turn around, recognizing his friend's chakra signature. "I assume Hokage-sama wishes to speak with us?" he said finishing the last bite of his second bowl._

_"That is correct Kakashi-san" Weasel stated in his usual monotone even by ANBU standards voice. "Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you and Naruto-san about an urgent matter. I was not told what but only that I bring you both to him as soon as possible." The masked ninja said still in the drone-like tone._

_"Well then, we best not keep him waiting. C'mon Naruto, I promise you can have some more if you're hungry after we talk to Hokage-sama." Kakashi told his charge before patting him on the head in an affectionate manner. Naruto looked at Kakashi and couldn't help but smile. Even with his life being complete shit in the beginning, he could feel that the man in front of him was something else. The blonde stood up and nodded as a way of showing his acknowledgment. Kakashi proceeded to leave the appropriate amount of Ryo and then some on the counter as payment._

_Just as they were about to leave via a Shunshin from their ANBU escort, Naruto called out to Teuichi the chef and his daughter Ayame "Thanks Old Man! Ayame-chan! I'll be back soon!" keeping up his boisterous act as he had in the past. "_**_I think that girl is into you kit,_**_" the Kyubbi said just as they disappeared in a swirl of leaves from the stand. "__What? No that's impossible Kurama. And even if she was, I am eight years old! She is 10!__" Naruto stated vehemently. "_**_Ahh, you'll understand someday kit. You'll learn to appreciate women, and I can't wait for that day...he he..._**_" the beast finished with a perverted chuckle. Slightly confusing the eight-year-old who heard it. He would have to ask his tenant about what he meant later._

**_*Hokage's Office*_**

_Sarutobi Hiruzen was wondering how this next conversation was going to go. In front of him were two of his best ninja and a small boy that was arguably more vital to Konoha, then the two previously mentioned. The Third Hokage had put a lot of thought into the events of the previous night and where to go with Naruto's future. He knew that the boy had wanted to become Hokage someday, so it was safe to assume that he wanted to become a ninja. Which was a good thing, considering all the people that would be after him throughout his life. And already were. Which is what made his decision to go through with what he had planned even easier._

_"Kakashi-kun, Naruto-kun it is good to see you both," Hiruzen said, greeting the two non-ANBU in the room. "I think it is time that we discuss some matters of the importance between the three of us." the Kami no Shinobi continued while making a hand gesture causing all the ANBU to leave the room and activate silencing seals on the walls of his office. Those would ensure that no... sensitive information would get out._

_After the hidden killers were out of the room, only Hiruzen, Naruto, and Kakashi remained. Once alone, Naruto ran up behind the desk and hugged the aged man in a massive (for a child) bear hug. "It has been a while, old man. I haven't seen you in so long!" the innocent child spoke with small traces of tears dripping their way onto his Kage's robes. Even though he didn't like to cry in front of others, the man in front of him was the closest thing to family he had._

_"I know Naruto-kun. I wish I could have made more time to see you. I should have. I was so focused on the council and running the village that I forgot to make time for my grandson figure. I apologize greatly." The village leader said while hugging Naruto tightly. After a few more moments the two figures broke away, and Naruto went back to sit in the chair next to Kakashi in front of the Hokage's desk that surprisingly had very little paperwork residing on it. _

_"So, Naruto-kun," Hiruzen said addressing the child in the room. "It has come to my attention that you were attacked again last night. It would seem that the ANBU I had assigned to protect you had not done their jobs. They will be dealt with accordingly." The Kage said while scratching down a note to call in Ibiki and Anko for a few "questioning" sessions with said ANBU. "I have also come to see that my ways of running the village in the last few years are sub-par at best. I have lied down and allowed the council to have more influence in my decision making than I should have. With some of the changes that I am making, the first major one will start with you." He stated, shocking said boy significantly. However, on the inside, Naruto knew it must have had something to do with Kakashi. Naruto looked over to see Kakashi seemingly, not even paying attention while reading his little orange book. The cover read "Ich-Icha Paradise," Naruto made a mental note to ask him about it later. Man, he was making all the mental notes to talk to people, wasn't he?_

_"What kind of changes Jiji?" Naruto asked in his child-like demeanor. _

_"Kakashi here" Hiruzen started "will be taking care of you from now on. If you want him to of course. Also, due to a recent change of mind, he will be training you on how to become strong enough to protect yourself and the village. What do you say, Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen finished waiting to see Naruto's reaction. He crossed his fingers that Naruto would take him up on his offer. Otherwise, he probably wouldn't be able to keep his promise to Minato-kun._

_Naruto was ecstatic. In both reality and his fake persona. He was going to do it! Become strong enough to protect his precious people and show everyone that he was powerful and not a demon. He was practically bouncing off the walls in pure joy. The boy felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to his right to see Kakashi looking at him with his one good eye. "What do you say, Naruto?" Kakashi asked with his signature eye smile. All Naruto could do was smile back._

***KAI***

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Naruto put the last kunai into the pouch, strapped to his thigh and walked out of his room and down the hall. He was ready for whatever the day had to throw at him. Which was more than likely another day of hard training with his sensei of a brother.

Naruto made his way to the kitchen and found Kakashi facing away from him and toward the stove. The taller of the two had just finished making breakfast and was placing the omelets on two separate plates. From what Naruto could see, Kakashi was different this morning. He looked like he was dressed for a mission.

The famed Kakashi of the Sharingan was dressed in his usual attire. A long sleeve dark blue undershirt while covered in his protective Jonin vest. His black pants and sandals also taking their appropriate places on his body. What tipped the blonde off that Kakashi was going somewhere were the three scrolls that he carried on his belt. They were his special sealing storage scrolls that he took on missions. It was his version of a large backpack that wouldn't be a hindrance on the field. Definitely something that Naruto wanted to get his hands on one of these days. Maybe if he could get a glance at it, he could have Kurama memorize how the seal looked, and he could try and make one himself. He would have to save those thoughts for later.

"Morning nii-san," Naruto said while taking a seat at the circular table that they always ate at. He was about to ask Kakashi what was up, but the copy-nin beat him to it.

"Good morning Otouto," the jonin said back still facing Naruto. "Hokage-sama has notified me that I have been assigned to a vitally important mission, and I may be gone for a few days." Naruto was slightly saddened that he wouldn't be able to train with his sensei for a few days, though it wasn't unusual for Kakashi to get a mission every few weeks. It came with being a high-ranking ninja in the village and Naruto could live with it.

"Oh, okay nii-san. When do you leave?" Naruto said while expertly whipping out one of the special kunai that his brother had given him for his last birthday. He started to twirl it around on his index finger like he did whenever he was nervous. It had the same weight and feel of a regular kunai. However, they had three blades in a tri-prong fashion which was vastly different from the standard kunai. For some reason, it felt really comfortable in his hand. Almost like he was meant to have them.

"I'll be leaving this morning at around nine. Normally I would wait a few hours so we could get some training in before I left, however, it is an A rank this time and I can't afford to do that. I'm sorry, Naruto, but you'll have to do your training alone today." Kakashi said while bringing the food to the table and sitting across from his otouto.

"Well, I am just going to have to train extra hard so I can show you how much I have improved since you left!" Naruto said, taking this obstacle and making it a challenge. "I'll become the Hokage soon, DATTEBAYO!" he added with his signature shout. Naruto had found it easier to bring out his positive side ever since that day two years ago. He was mature when he needed to be; however, he actually had gotten used to being happy and outgoing in personality. It wasn't nearly as forced as it used to be. And Naruto was very thankful for that. If things had continued the way they had... Well... Naruto didn't want to think of what he would have become.

"**Jeesh... quiet down kit. I need my sleep. Our nightly training sessions wear me out far more than they do you.**" Kurama groaned from inside the blonde's head. Naruto had long since figured out that the strongest Biju in the known world was NOT a morning monster. It definitely didn't help that Naruto figured out he could train in his mindscape while his physical body rested. Needless to say, he was abusing the hell out of it. And it had the unhappy side effect of interfering with his prisoners sleep schedule. Which wasn't the worst thing in the world for Naruto. After all, the Biju would sleep most of the day and not really bother him in his day to day life.

"_Sorry, Kurama. I'll try to!_" Naruto mentally said while trying to remain focused on the conversation going on in the real world. Even with all the time having mental conversations with his Biju, Naruto found it challenging to transition smoothly from mentally talking and physically talking. If he weren't careful, he would end of physically saying something that he shouldn't to the wrong people.

"I know you will surprise me as you always do, Naruto." Kakashi said in a very proud tone and a happy eye smile. And it was true. Kakashi had always been surprised at Naruto's progress whenever he was away. It was almost like him not being there was more motivation than him being there. The ex-ANBU was especially impressed in the blond's progress with ninjutsu. He could perform any Jutsu thrown at him with enough time and practice. That was something he stumbled upon about a month ago.

It was only possible since the sandaime had allowed the copy-nin to take Naruto as his apprentice. He didn't have to go to the academy like the rest of the kids his age. It was for the boy's own safety. They had seen that he wasn't safe, even in the village walls. He had to learn to take care of himself. Even if it meant isolating him somewhat and training him into the ground. Not that Naruto really minded.

Of course, Hiruzen and Kakashi knew it would be necessary for Naruto to form bonds of friendship, so they would still allow him to play with the other clan heirs in the parks and at their respective clan compounds. It was a good thing that most if not all the clans where actually supportive of Naruto. It ensured he would have at least some friends his own age.

So, instead of learning with his friends, Kakashi started teaching Naruto Taijutsu and stealth, as they were paramount to any good shinobi. Not too far into the training, the copycat had quickly figured out that his sensei's son did indeed inherit his father's speed. While it wasn't on a level that Kakashi couldn't handle, the blonde was still mid-chunin in speed before they began any type of physical conditioning. Naruto's body type built him like a bruiser, once Kakashi got him to eat something besides ramen that is. Which was more difficult than one would think. His power was there, and though his form still needed some tweaks, Kakashi could safely say that his otouto would be able to take down most chunin in a pure taijutsu fight. Except maybe a Hyuga or Akimichi, they were just unreal when it came to the art.

Naruto's stealth skills were nothing to scoff at either. If he didn't want to be found, it took a good while for the jonin to spot him. In the back of Kakashi's mind, he knew it was from how Naruto grew up that he had gained his incredible abilities. It saddened the man heavily, however, as sad as it is, it did end up giving the blonde an advantage in his ninja career.

After Naruto had shown he was able to hold his own against a trying Kakashi for about 5 minutes, his nii-san had thought it was a good idea to introduce how to gather and mold his chakra. Which the kid had ended up being a natural at. For having such a large chakra pool, the boy had near perfect control. It was utterly amazing. It took the boy no time before he had mastered the academy Jutsu and even some very low-rank elemental ninjutsu. That was where the child truly shined. Kakashi couldn't believe what he had seen that day. And he doubted he would see it again in his entire life.

***Flashback no Jutsu***

**(AGAIN)**

_Naruto and Kakashi were currently training on training ground seven. This was the area that the Hokage had given Kakashi the sole use of to train Naruto to his best. Hiruzen had had enough of seeing his grandson figure tossed around like trash on the street. Training him was obviously the only way that he could ensure he would be safe now and in the future._

_It was in the late morning, and as the sun was just about to hit its high point in the day, Naruto was sitting cross-legged under a shady part of a tree. Naruto had been slightly worn out with all the training he had been doing for the past few hours. Panting slightly, he looked up to see Kakashi standing over him and a piece of paper in his hand. Though it was a lot thicker than regular paper and seemed to have an almost reflective appearance when the sun caught it just right. Naruto being Naruto, was clearly interested in what his big brother figure was holding._

_"What is that, nii-sensei?" Naruto asked in a curious tone that only a child could ever hope to give. Why would he bring Naruto a piece of paper? Or was it special somehow?_

_"This, Naruto, is called chakra paper. You have been doing so well recently that the sandaime and I think it is time to take your training to the next level." Kakashi said, exciting the blonde. The next level meant one more step to achieving his dream and being strong enough to protect his precious people. "Now that you know how to channel your chakra like you were able to yesterday, I want you to do that again but into this piece of paper," Kakashi said, seeing some confusion sprout onto the boy's face._

_"What is it going to do sensei?" Naruto asked, adopting the form a student asking his teacher a question. "isn't it a waste of chakra?" Obviously, it wouldn't be if Kakashi was making him do it. However, it was ingrained in his head to always ask questions when he didn't understand something. Knowledge is power to a shinobi. The more knowledge you had, the better able you would be to overcome the obstacle you were facing. It was one of the first shinobi rules, after all. Even though Kurama hadn't really taught him anything chakra related as of yet, Naruto knew from previous conversations with his inner demon that chakra can do many things._

_"Well, I'm glad you asked that my cute little apprentice," Kakashi stated, leaning down and placing the paper on the ground in front of the said apprentice. Naruto was still slightly irked at being called cute, but by this point, it was really something he had learned to live with when around Kakashi. "Once you channel a tiny amount of your chakra into this special paper, your chakra nature will be determined. Then I will know where to go from there. Whatever element you're aligned to most will undoubtedly make performing those types of Jutsu easier. It will be valuable to know what your strong against and weak against." Naruto's eyes widened, and his head nodded in recognition of what Kakashi was saying. Before looking at the paper in shock and awe. "If you're a water type the paper will soak, Fire it will burn, earth crumble to dust, wind split apart, and lightning crumble up into a ball." The jonin continued before watching Naruto gather chakra into his finger and transfer it onto the paper. To say he was shocked was an understatement._

_Right before both of their very eyes, the paper did all sorts of things. First, the special paper split into three separate evenly spaced strips that were tossed up into the air. The pieces then turned a dark midnight purple before crumpling into small pebble-sized bits. Slowly, one was lit aflame, another became dust, and the last one fell apart as if submerged in water. Neither of them knew exactly what just happened. Even the Hokage, who was spying on the small session from his all-seeing crystal ball, was stupefied at the sight. None of them had ever heard of something like this occurring._

_"Uh...Kakashi-nii? Was that supposed to happen?" Naruto asked in a manner that portrayed his confusion. The Jonin was at a loss for words. Most people had one element, maybe two if they were very gifted. And usually, the max for someone to have is three if they trained their bodies as hard as they could to gain another affinity. But to have all 5? That was just unheard of._

_"_**_It's because of your eyes, Naruto._**_" Kurama's voice came from in the blonde's skull. "__What about my eyes Kurama? And shouldn't you be asleep?" __Naruto asked still not completely understanding the sight before him. Or why Kurama was awake at all. Kakashi was also really shocked, which did not happen much. If ever really. Also, he was curious as to why the Biju was about his eye's prowess now and not earlier. Come to think of it, they hadn't done any real training with his eyes at all. It was almost like he had forgotten about them since he began his shinobi practice with Kakashi._

_"_**_The Sage is known to possess the ability to use all five elements in perfect unity. Just as they make up the world we live in, the eyes of the sage allow the user to become one with the elements. It's not like you will be able to use every Jutsu right out the gate though. You still need to work for that. However, they will all come to you more naturally than they would anyone else._**_" The nine-tailed demon explained from what little knowledge he could remember from his creation. While the strongest of the tailed beasts was known for his cunning wits, he was never one for remembering things. Especially as long ago as that was. He really didn't know how to help his container with his eyes at all. Other than some abilities that Hagoromo had, he didn't know much about the specifics. He would have to trust the boy to figure it out when the time was right._

_"__Oh thanks, totally couldn't have used that little bit of information any earlier Mr. I know the rinnegan but won't tell you what it does,__" Naruto said slightly mocking the Biju while also silently thanking his friend for giving him some answers. It turns out that being over two-thousand years old made the Kyubbi a massive font of knowledge. When he wanted to be, of course... Which wasn't as often as a certain blonde would like. Kurama just stayed quiet. He would explain everything to his container sometime soon. Probably._

_"Well Naruto," Kakashi said, "It would seem you're a bit more special than I had originally presumed. The odds to have not two, and not even three, but all five affinities naturally are theoretically zero. You truly are a one of a kind aren't you." Still trying to collect himself. Kakashi knew he would have to report to Hiruzen as soon as he was done here. This was too big to keep from the Hokage. The mysteries surrounding Naruto kept getting more and more significant. Even if Naruto seemed to be open about everything with him. This child was coming along unbelievably fast. Even for the son of a Kage._

_Naruto also collected himself while Kakashi had been talking. Looking up at the elite Jonin Naruto just smiled in his usual goofy fashion. "Yep! I'm going to be the best Hokage ever, DATTEBAYO!" he said with a fist thrusting upward._

"**_QUIETTTT_**_" the monster roared in his head again for the second time today. The kid never really did break that habit. Even if he could act mature for a time. The stronger he got, the more he found he actually liked interacting the way he did around others. Not only did it make him seem like an idiot, but it also made others underestimate him. Which was precisely what Naruto wanted. He would show them all someday. And Kurama would be sure to have a front row seat._

"_Yeah yeah ya big furball. I'll keep it down__" Naruto pouted slightly in his mind before making a quick recovery. Today had been a good day. He found out that the path he was meant to walk just got a little easier. If only a little._

***KAI***

The morning went by too fast for both Naruto and Kakashi. They were both walking out of the house around eight-thirty and turned to each other. It wasn't like this type of thing never happened before. It had quite frequently in the past. However, it never made saying goodbye any easier. Especially if it was a high ranked mission Kakashi was going on. It wasn't that Naruto didn't think his big bro couldn't take care of himself, it was more along the lines of he knew his brother would sacrifice himself to save one of his teammates if they got into trouble. It scared him beyond belief.

As the one-eyed jonin and the ten-year-old looked at each other, they both nodded. Understanding the silent message that was meant by it. "take care of yourself." It had been like this ever since Kakashi started to take higher level missions. Anything could happen, and saying goodbye was something neither of them was good at. With that, they embraced each other in a small quick hug and went their separate ways. Kakashi toward the North Gate where his Jonin squad would be waiting with their client. Naruto toward the training ground to put himself through whatever regimen Kurama thought he should go through. Kakashi had always allowed Naruto to have free reign of his training when he wasn't around. Though that really meant he would go to a different sensei. Not that he needed to know that. Not telling Kakashi was having an effect on Naruto.

Ever since about the first week, Naruto had wanted to tell Kakashi about contacting Kurama and his new eyes. However, the beast had warned him against it. Saying it would only cause more problems for not only his situation but also it wouldn't be safe. Even if Kakashi is trustworthy if word got out that he had something as big as the Rinnegan, then he would have more than a few people after his head. Until the blonde could learn to use it effectively, he would have to keep it a secret. Even then, he would only use it when he had to. With power comes responsibility, and he didn't want to use it without restraint. When he finally was able to that is.

Saving his problems for another time, Naruto had found his way to his usual training ground. The area was empty save for the wooden posts that had been set up for kata practice and the trees that littered the area. Since no one really came here during this time of day, he could train all he wanted without much fear or worry about him being spotted. Which was good, it wouldn't bode well for him or Oji-san if the villagers had found out the "demon" was being trained to be a ninja. They would throw a fit bigger than the Hokage mountain.

Jumping out of the trees and landing on the center pole of the three that were set up, Naruto observed his surroundings. He had been getting better at taking in and analyzing the area around him. It was both a chakra and a mental exercise that Kakashi had given him. Because of Naruto's expert chakra control, he could send out his chakra in different directions and sense the area around him through it. Almost like it was giving him a second set of eyes that would tell him if danger was coming. It wasn't perfect by any means. However, it was useful for detecting most people and a decent enough range.

After not sensing anyone else in the area, Naruto sat in a lotus position on the top of the wooden pole and started to meditate. Both feeling his chakra in the air connecting with everything around him and conversing with his Biju. This would also have the benefit of giving him practice doing something in both realities at once. His mind and his physical self would be able to work side by side with little problem after enough training.

"_So Kurama,_" Naruto said. "_What do we have planned today? Anything specific you think I should work on_"the boy asked his giant fox demon of a friend. He was still trying to piece together a full plan for the day. Not having Kakashi kind of put the Kyubbi on the spot when it came to lesson plans. After a few moments of silent thinking, Kurama spoke up.

"**Well Naruto, since the Rinnegan already gives you near perfect chakra control, I would suggest you work on what you saw Kakashi do a few days ago. You know, walking up the tree by only using chakra. I know your eyes picked up on it. I'm sure that is where he would want your training to go anyway.**"

"_Actually, that is a great idea! I have been meaning to learn that for a long time. It shouldn't take me too long, and that would also give me the advantage to use in my sparring. I doubt nii-san would expect me to know that when he gets back!" Naruto thought to his Biju, while swiftly dashing from his lotus position to the tree that was near the post._

_"_**_Don't be too surprised if he does. You seem to make great strides in your skill quite frequently. Even if he isn't here to train you. Though you undoubtedly get farther with him, with my intellect and your sharp wits, I'm sure we can find new ways to push forward your development._**_"_

"_You know Kurama, I never really took you for acting like this well... ever. Normally you would tell me what to do and then go to bed right away. What is up with you today?" _Naruto asked. When something was off with Kurama, you knew that it was not something to take lightly. Mainly because the Biju enjoyed his peace and alone time very much_._ More so than just about anything, unless it concerned his safety that is. Naruto was attempting to climb the tree using only his chakra and was finding it took some getting used to. The feeling of the chakra coming out of his feet was slightly unnerving to the blond. His chakra paths weren't as used often in that part of his body, unlike his hands.

"**I have been anxious all morning. Call it instinct, but I have a terrible feeling about today. I can't quite put my finger on it... It is rather infuriating.**" The Biju said interestingly enough. That was even more than Naruto expected. Now he was really on guard. Instincts were most likely found to be correct, especially when the one having them was a demon that could crush mountains. Unconsciously, Naruto sent out small doses of chakra into the surrounding area, making it thick with energy. He could even "feel" the trees around him. However, he would have to stop soon if he wanted to train. It was a rather chakra demanding ability in its current state.

"_I'll be sure to keep a lookout for anything. Thanks for the warning Kurama. It makes me feel good knowing you have my back._" Naruto said switching his focus back to his attempts at tree climbing. After about the fifth try, Naruto had it down absolutely. Once he had gotten used to his chakra flowing through his feet, it came to him almost like second nature. And he had to admit, it was a lot of fun to do. The idea of sticking himself to surfaces allowed his mind to wonder about all the uses for it. He could tell that this was going to be a fundamental part of his ninja training, and he was excited to see that it was coming to him so naturally. This made his determination to walk the path of a ninja even greater than it already was.

Naruto wasn't able to revel in his greatness for much longer as his senses went off. Something or someone was moving through his chakra in the air, and it wasn't the small animals he was usually used to. Scratch that, there were two of them. When Naruto had sparred with Kakashi, the only people who would show up were either that weird hyper-active guy in spandex that helped him with taijutsu from time to time and the weasel masked ANBU that reported directly to the Hokage. And from what Naruto could tell, even though he wasn't a master at this Jutsu yet, it wasn't either of them. Especially considering that they had never come at the same time.

"_What do you think, Kurama? Who could be it be?" Naruto asked his tenant still wracking his brain trying to figure out who they were and why they would be here. Also, he was glad that he had bothered to keep his Jutsu up at all. It was only due to Kurama's odd feeling he had done so. Although it wasn't like they should be a threat. They were in one of the five great ninja villages. Unless it was someone from within the village that doesn't like them. Which with how Naruto's luck typically goes, Kami would choose the latter._

_"_**I don't know exactly. I have never felt their chakra before. I would be on guard. You can either attempt to face them and see if they are looking for you or you could hide and see where they go from there****_._**" Kurama suggested, although knowing Naruto, the nine-tailed fox had an idea as to what he was going to do. All Naruto did to acknowledge he had heard Kyubbi was a nod and kept his eyes focused on where the two newcomers would come through the tree line.

A few moments later, two figures seemed to phase into existence. They appeared to be about the same height, but their hair color was slightly different from one another. One had short jet black hair, and the other had a long mane of dark brown. However, that was the only difference between these two. Otherwise, they wore what seemed to be the standard ANBU outfit like he had seen on Weasel many times before. They both had blank white porcelain masks where an animal face was usually painted. Which unnerved Naruto a bit. All ANBU were supposed to be marked with a code name. Most often an animal. He had learned that much from his late-night studies of Konoha with Kakashi. His big brother had always told him that if he was going to be a ninja of the village, it was paramount that he knew the workings of every aspect of the military. And from what Naruto could tell, these men were definitely not Konoha ANBU that worked for the Hokage.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" The black haired ANBU fake said in a monotone voice.

"Usually its common courtesy to give your name before asking that of another," Naruto responded in a smart alec tone. It helped that he had his facemask, it became much easier to hide what he was thinking. This caused the two "ANBU" agents to look at one another and without warning rush at the young boy while drawing their ninjato and readying them to impale the boy.

"_FAST!_" was all Naruto could think as the two masked assailants were on top of him. On pure reflex, Naruto bent backward at almost inhuman levels and slid under the sharp instruments of death. He was secretly thanking Gai and his brutal taijutsu lessons. It was definitely only because of that that he didn't become a raw shish kabob.

Naruto decided he needed to separate them if he was going to have any chance at either beating them or running away. Acting quickly, he reached into his pouch and threw down two smoke pellets that obscured the ANBU's view of Naruto.

The two child assailants jumped back out of the smoke and stood back to back while looking around. Their target was nowhere in sight. Not seeing the blonde, the two agents nodded to each other and leaped into the forest ahead of them in pursuit. At least they would have if Naruto had let them get that far. All they heard was "**Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)" **as two hands shot out of the ground and pulled both of their bodies underground.

Naruto rose out of the ground between the two and looked to see where their heads should have been sticking out of the earth. Except they were not there. "**Kit look out!**" Kurama screamed in his mind. Frantically looking around, Naruto saw a hail of kunai and shuriken being thrown his way.

All of a sudden, his mind went completely blank. He could tell that the deadly ninja tools were too close for him to dodge. His short life started to flash before his eyes. Surprisingly none of it was about his terrible childhood. It was all about his last few years with Kakashi. How he had family and people, he could trust. He had been training so hard to protect those close to him. Too hard. He couldn't possibly give up now. He wouldn't.

In that exact moment, his face donned a look of pure determination. Something inside Naruto snapped on like a switch. All of a sudden Naruto knew exactly what to do. He had to live. He had gone too far and gained so much to lose it now. Unknown to Naruto, the six swirls in his real eyes had begun to spin rapidly, and the genjutsu that was upon them faded almost instantly. The toxic metal was mere inches away from the most vital points of his body when a set of words left his mouth that he had never heard before.

"**Shinra Tensei!**" Naruto yelled as a massive burst of pure force emanated from him at all angles. The kunai and shuriken were instantly repelled from him and shot towards their owners. Who, unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you see it, said owners were running up behind their thrown pointy objects with ninjato drawn just in case their first trick didn't work. The blank masked ANBU couldn't dodge. With a sound of metal sinking into both armor and flesh, the two assailants fell to the ground. One was still breathing, and the other was definitely dead, having taken way more damage than the other.

Naruto, on the other hand, looked at the two fallen soldiers on the ground and entered a state of complete shock. It wasn't nearly as bad as it had been that night long ago. However, he still hadn't meant to kill them. "**You did what you had to do Naruto,**" the voice that always occupied his head said. "**They would have killed you if you didn't kill them. Remember that is the world we live in.**" Kurama said, finishing all he had to say. Naruto stayed quiet as a small wave of guilt hit him and forced him to his knees. Well, a combination of that and he felt so tired. It was like he had just taken those five laps around Konoha that he did with Gai for training. Also, his eyes felt like they were on fire. That didn't really help anything.

"_I know Kurama... I know. But why? Why does this ninja world have to be so dark? It doesn't make sense._" The blonde said, questioning his tenant. Still on his hands and knees looking at the felled bodies.

"**Because Naruto, not everyone has a heart like you do. This world has warped most humans perspective to one of constant violence. It is how humans tend to be.**" Kurama stated sagely. Naruto could believe that. It doesn't mean he liked it. No, he hated it.

"_Hey, Kurama?_" Naruto asked his Biju.

"**Hmm?**"

"_We need to do something about that. This cycle of hatred and violence cannot continue forever._" Naruto replied in a voice that showed he was confident in what he said. He truly believed it was something he could accomplish. A true peace. After he finished sending his thoughts to Kurama, Naruto promptly collapsed entirely onto the ground. Completely unconscious

"**You're really are like him, Naruto.**" The nine-tails said to himself. "**If anyone can fix the world we live in, It's you.**" Kurama started to sense chakra signatures approaching. No doubt Sarutobi had been watching the whole encounter. The Kyubbi knew he was watching almost every second he could spare. It was almost like he was more protective over Naruto than his own grandchild. His musings were cut short by a full ANBU platoon arriving on the scene led by the sandaime Hokage himself. He knew he could sleep now, as his warden wasn't in any type of danger at the moment. So, taking after Naruto, he rested his head on his paws and fell asleep.

"Tora! Secure the perimeter and make sure no one enters or leaves this area without my express permission. Understood?" Hiruzen barked, as the trained ninja, jumped out of the tree-line. Hiruzen wasn't taking any chances with this. As soon as he saw Naruto being confronted, he had practically slammed his hand on the ANBU emergency response button hidden beneath his desk. The standby squad had a total of 25 ANBU on call at all times. And here they were.

"Sir!" Tora shouted in response while he motioned for his squad to follow him and set up a watch around the area. This caused 10 ANBU to branch off and start setting up barrier seals.

"Taka," Hiruzen started, turning towards a bird-masked ANBU. "start looking over the fake ANBU and look for clues. If one is alive, then take him to Anko and Ibiki. I want to know everything about them. Who they are, what they wanted, and even what they had for breakfast you got that?" the Kage asked, staring down his slightly unnerved subordinate. You did not want to mess with a pissed off Kage. Much the less one with the nickname Kami no Shinobi.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Taka said, keeping himself together. Making a hand signal, 10 more shinobi broke off of the leading group and went about looking over the impaled bodies. When one was found to be alive, one squad took him and shunshined to ANBU headquarters just before the barriers went up. The other was just looked over for any sort of identification, however, as soon as his mask was lifted up, the body burst into flames that were expertly dodged by the ninja.

The eldest shinobi in the group quickly found his way to the fallen figure of Naruto. He silently thanked Kami for going ahead with training him early. He was sure that if he hadn't Naruto wouldn't be alive right now. Really it was a miracle he went up against two supposedly ANBU level shinobi and survived. The only conclusion he could come to was that they underestimated him through it all. He wasn't complaining, though. Naruto was alive, and that is what matters.

Hiruzen picked up Naruto's smaller frame with ease that should not naturally come to a man of his age. Undoing the zipper of the boy's vest and lifting up his shirt, Hiruzen inspected the eight trigrams seal. It was still intact, which caused a sigh of relief to run through him. Quickly putting everything back in place, the current Hokage looked to his personal guard, Team Ember. They had served him faithfully for many years. A team that was known as a legend throughout the ANBU ranks, the Hokage guard is tasked with assisting in any and all tasks regarding the survival of the Will of Fire. This was, for obvious reasons, a mission for them.

"Take Naruto-kun to the Sarutobi compound and find Kaira. She will know what to do. Watch over them for the time being and keep them safe." The Sarutobi ordered. And without any type of recognition, a snake-masked agent grabbed the boy carefully from his lead and left quickly while flanked by his four comrades.

Hiruzen just looked at the retreating forms of his guard and lost himself in thought. There was only one person in the village capable of organizing a shinobi attack like this without me knowing about it. The Kage could not believe his ex-teammate would continue with his secret training programs. He had allowed it during the war only because they needed all the help they could get. It was different now, however.

The look of a veteran shinobi took its rightful place upon Hiruzen's face as he knew what he had to do. It seems that even with his handling of the council, he did not have complete control over his village as he should. That was about to change.

"_You will pay for your traitorous acts,_" Hiruzen thought while walking away flicking his hand in a motion sending a secret message to all the ANBU in the area. "_It is time to bring you out of the shadows, Danzo!_"

**XXX Chapter End XXX**

**Another chapter is done! I probably could have made it a little longer. However, I thought this felt like the right place to leave off for now.**

**I appreciate all the support and I cannot believe the good things coming from this story, I am still trying to get the hang of writing fanfiction, so I'm sorry if it's not all up to snuff. I am doing my best. I will eventually come back and re-write some of this to make it a little easier to understand, but for now, I think this is a good start!**

**Also! I just got my driver's license today! Because I waited forever and am the last one in my grade to get it haha. But it is what is, and I would honestly like spending my time writing more than driving.**

**School is out as of tomorrow, and I cannot wait! I am actually polishing this chapter in Psychology right now! Its time to work at my first full-time job and write when I can. So, the schedule will be a little hectic on when I can release these chapters, but I will do my best to do them every Thursday or so. That is the plan, anyway.**

**Sorry for the long authors note, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you next time! Feel free to review, comment, message me personally, and tell me what you think and what I could do better. I am always looking to improve both for this fic and others!**

**Nagash**


	3. Chapter 3 - Growth Part 2

**Yeah, I get it. I haven't updated in forever. I have no excuses. Having a full-time job is much more than I anticipated. However, school is starting again, and I will have much more time to write. I thought that since it is my birthday, I would give myself and you all the present in the form of another chapter. This time its 2K longer than the other ones.**

**I won't keep you waiting any longer, I hope you enjoy. **

**Worship the holy log. It saves all our favorite characters. **

**Chapter 3 – The Stage is Set**

_****Inside a secret bunker within the Hokage Monument****_

An old and feeble looking man was sitting in the lotus position and concentrating on the single half ram hand seal in front of him. The rectangular stone room he was in offered little light as two burning candles lighted it. Slowly, as time passed, a smile teased his face before growing into a pleased look. It seems as if something was happening, and it most certainly was going his way.

To anyone who knows about recent Konoha history, this man was none other than Danzo Shimura. The old teammate of the current Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Trained by Tobirama Senju, the Nidaime Hokage. What most don't know, however, is that under the tutelage of Senju Tobirama, the two had sprouted different philosophies when it came to the direction of Konoha. As such, Danzo had taken it upon himself to do the dirty work that the Sandaime wouldn't. He created the ROOT program to create "super soldiers" soldiers who would support the "Great Tree" that is the village. However, his time was coming to an end, and he knew it.

Over the last few years Hiruzen had been cracking down on the council and in that time also turned his eyes on Danzo. More and more did he find ANBU that wasn't his trying to investigate him. Of course, they found nothing. He was too good of a shinobi to let anything slip. Especially since he had been keeping his program under wraps for a very long time. However, today would be the day he was discovered. And he was perfectly okay with that.

After a few more moments, one of the candles went out. Said candle then disintegrated a minute later. This action caused the heavily bandaged man to break his concentration and put out the other candle, which ended up in the same state as the previous one. He had sent those operatives to test Konoha's weapon of mass destruction. And it would seem he passed with flying colors. That dojutsu of his was entirely unexpected. Oh, how he wished he had the time to learn its secrets. No matter, time was of the essence. Danzo was keeping an eye on the boy for years and saw how deeply his ties to the village ran. He could no doubt thank his monkey of a teammate and the copycat nin for that. Even in the face of death, he is defiant and has the power to overcome obstacles. Now that he had shown both strength and devotion, Danzo had all he needed.

He sighed heavily. "_It has always been I that preemptively struck against the enemies of Konoha and put a stop to any threat that would cause our destruction. It is a gamble, but I have no choice. Sarutobi is after me now. Time is something that I lack in spades."_ Danzo thought to himself while sitting alone in the darkness of his chambers. For all he knew the Third was on his way here at this very moment. He knew it wouldn't be long before his old teammate had set his sights on himself. He had wholly regained control over the council, and it was just a matter of time and a triggering event. He created the event.

"Cypher!" the old war hawk called out to the darkness.

"Danzo-sama?" a deep voice responded from somewhere in the unlit room.

"Prepare for Operation Rebirth. I want it carried out within the next tenday." Danzo said with a hard look of determination that no one could see in the darkness. It oddly matched that of a young boy he had seen not too long ago through the eyes of his agents.

"Are you sure, Danzo-sama? You know that once initiated, you no longer have the authority to – "

"I know what I am doing Cypher. It would seem that the Sandaime has set his sights on me, and there is nothing I am able or willing to do to stop it. My time here is fading fast; however, there is one last thing I must do." Danzo said, cutting off his most trusted operative. Today was the day that the darkness gained a new initiate.

"It will be done Danzo-sama." The voice previously named Cypher said.

With the sound of a shadow clone dispelling, Danzo was left in his room alone. Quickly getting up from his seated position, he stretched his legs and flipped on the lights before setting about his pre-determined task. He would have to prepare for what was to come. He just hoped he had enough time.

_**** With Hiruzen and Team Ember****_

Arriving at the Sarutobi Clan Compound after cleaning up the scene left on the training ground, the Kami No Shinobi walked through the front gate with an aura that lived up to his ninja name. He had to take a closer look at Naruto to see if he genuinely was alright. Then he would take care of his Danzo and his little schemes for good.

It took him a good few minutes to traverse deeper into the heart of the compound and find the building he knew Naruto would be. The home of his family's chief medic ninja, Sarutobi Kaira. The small one-story house was quaint and looked a little out of place in the rather large compound. The Sarutobi Clan was much larger than most people of the village would believe. Once upon the doorstep, the aged Hokage opened the simple sliding door finding it to be unlocked. Not surprised, he found himself staring face to face with Okami, second in command of Team Ember. The towering hulk of a man was the real meat of Team Ember. If anyone were to take a hit, they would want it to be him. Around seven feet tall and built like a class A athlete, no one messed with him in a contest of strength. And Hiruzen can also attest to his speed. He was what you could call the pinnacle of shinobi when it came to Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. Okami's black cloak hid his massive plated body armor that he wore underneath. It gave him a foreboding aura that caused fear in most who looked upon him.

Noticing that it was his superior that opened the door, the masked nin stood to the side and allowed Hiruzen to step through and down the hall to the room where Naruto should be. It was his niece's house that he was walking into after all. As he came upon the place, he could see the door wide open, and Kaira was standing over the unconscious form of Naruto with her hands glowing a bright green. The young woman had her hair brown up in a ponytail and wore her shinobi medic attire.

"How is he Kaira?" The aged man asked. He hoped that Naruto was okay, or he would be given hell by Kakashi and probably the spirit of Kushina when he made it to the other side. That thought alone sent a small shiver down his spine.

"Physically, he seems fine. Just really tired. However, it would seem that he is suffering from a severe case of mental stress at the moment. His brain is going into an odd recessive state. It won't put him in any danger, but it could throw him into a coma that would last a week or two. If you don't mind me asking, what did he go through for you to send him here?" Kaira asked her Uncle in slight confusion. It isn't like he was in dire need of any medical care. Not that she minded helping a young boy such as the one in front of her.

Hiruzen breathed a sigh of relief, hearing her say he was going to be okay. His image of Kushina's ghost beating the living crap out of him in the afterlife started to fade, if only slightly. The idea of Naruto going into a coma for an extended period had him already feeling the burn of chakra chains on his behind.

"Young Naruto-kun was just in a battle for his life and won." The eldest in the room stated in a solemn tone. It crushed him to see on who he viewed as a grandson be in such a situation. He should be safe within these walls. The walls that he watches as Hokage. "_I promise I will do better for you Naruto. I may be old. But my will of fire burns bright._" He thought to himself

"What do you mean a battle for his life? He is just a child. What type of person would attempt to kill a child?" Kaira stated in shock. Most of it was coming from not only the fact that someone would try and kill a kid as young as the one in front of her, in KONOHA no less but also from the fact that Naruto came out of it virtually unscathed.

"A man who has no morals." The Sandaime said in disgust. "He faced ROOT shinobi by the look of it. To think that Danzo continued his operations right under my nose, I should have been more strict with him. I told him to dismantle ROOT after the war. I was a fool to think he did as I asked him to. I will take care of him and his little private army later. I came here to make sure that Naruto-kun is okay before I did so."

"Naruto will be up and moving in a day or two. Depending on how his body decides to deal with his stress. Life and death situations can be harmful to the psyche, especially for one so young. I'll take care of him till he wakes up." Kaira said, looking down at the young boy in the bed next to her. She was still moving her hands around his body to alleviate the tension with medical ninjutsu.

"Thank you, Kaira; this is the best place for him to be right now. I will find a way to repay you for your troubles. You have my word." Hiruzen said in a grateful manner. He then turned around and grabbed his most trusted ANBU as he walked out the door. It was time to visit his ex-teammate.

_****In Naruto's Mindscape****_

Naruto found himself back in the familiar place that was Kurama's prison. It had changed a lot in the last few years. Ever since the Kyubbi had taught him how to manipulate what was mostly a space created by his mind, Naruto had set out to improve the living conditions of his tenant. He figured that if the big bad demon lord was going to help him out, the least he could do is provide some accommodations to him.

Gone are the large iron bars that previously made up the cage. Now it was nothing but an invisible barrier that was much less of an eyesore. Instead of the massive cave that once decorated their surroundings, it is now a large compound that had separate buildings. With one in the center that was Kurama's home, of course, it was the biggest. Each building held a specific category of memories that both he and Kurama took the time to organize and separate. It made retrieval and speed of thinking way faster.

This level of organization all came from the idea that; the reason Naruto could be dense at times was from the fact that his ability to store and retrieve information in his mind is impeded by the labyrinth of confusing passages that it was initially. That was Kurama's thinking at least. And from what they could tell it worked. His ability to retrieve strategy and plans came a whole lot faster now. It wasn't perfect yet by any means. When it came to non-combat encounters, he still acted like an idiot at times though it may also be because Naruto is just that way and there is no changing it.

Naruto was currently inside Kurama's home in his small bedroom he had created for himself. He made it so that every time he entered his mindscape, he would appear there, and it made it easy for transport from this realm to reality. Getting out of bed, Naruto attempted to rub the soreness from his eyes and looked up at the massive demon fox that occupied the space not fifteen feet away from him. To anyone else, this would have them terrified and fleeing in any direction they could. To Naruto, however, this was but a common occurrence.

"**So, Naruto,**" The massive chakra construct started. "**How are you holding up?**"

"I'm fine Kurama," Naruto stated still feeling dizzy and disoriented. "My eyes feel achy. It feels like... wait" he said freezing and looking into Kurama's slitted eyes in shock and slight horror. "I did it again! It felt like that day two years ago. Except I remember it. Those shurikens, those words, I... I killed that ANBU." Naruto stated seemingly distraught. In his mind, he thought back to the bloodied corpse of the two men he believed he killed. The thrill that he had felt when he knew that his enemy had fallen before him scared him to no end. Then before that, it was the burning bodies in that dark alleyway. The screams that still haunted his dreams at times were all coming back.

"**NARUTO!**" Kurama shouted, snapping the young blonde's attention onto himself. "**You did what you had to do. I thought you were passed taking the lives of others. It was you or them. Get over it.**" The demon lord scolded.

Naruto knew that he didn't have a choice in the matter. Death is a part of the shinobi, and he would have to accept it. It doesn't mean he had to enjoy doing it. He just had to carry forward and focus on the future. If he spent all his time remembering the past, he wouldn't have the ability to change his destiny and make things different. He had a whole shinobi world to change after all.

"I understand Kurama. Thank you for getting me out of my childish thoughts. Anyway, I think I may have stumbled upon one of the abilities of the Rinnegan!" Naruto said happily. Finally, he had been able to unlock something in his eyes. It may not have been under the best set of circumstances in the world. But hey, he was going to take what he could get.

"**I can see that. Though it may have an unwanted side effect.**" The ten-ton Biju stated as he gestured for Naruto to come closer to him.

"What do you mean? My eyes feel like they are getting a bit better. They were sore for a little while, but now I am back to normal." Naruto said, trying to assure the Kyubbi that using his ability didn't cause that much of a side effect.

"**That is not what I mean, Kit. Conjure a mirror and see for yourself.**" The nine-tails said to the young reincarnation of his father. Taking the hint, Naruto thought of a full-body mirror, and it appeared directly in front of him. Looking himself up and down, he couldn't quite tell what Kurama was talking about until he looked his mirror self in the eyes. His real eyes were staring back at him. The black swirls that surrounded his pupil spinning wildly in an expression of his shock. Kurama's genjutsu wasn't working. He hadn't seen his real eyes for two years. Ever since the genjutsu was first put in place, he never needed to take it off.

"**Now, you see. I will not be able to hide your eyes any longer. You will have to reveal them earlier than we had anticipated.**" Kurama said with a hint of annoyance. "**Even I am powerless to cover the Rinnegan now that it has fully awakened.**" It hurt the strongest tailed beast's pride that something could overpower the likes of him. There wasn't much on this planet that could. However, this was one thing that could.

"So, you can't just re-apply the genjutsu?" Naruto asked his big furry companion.

"**Don't you think I have already tried? I noticed it the second you awoke here. I am not able to do anything about it now.**" Kurama answered

"I guess that it can't be helped. I will have to explain it all to Kakashi-nii and the old man. A little sooner than when I make chunin, but it is what it is." Naruto said coming to accept what his fate will be. It isn't like it will matter too much in the grand scheme of things. Hopefully. "For now, though, how about we start to learn what this Jutsu can do since my real body won't be moving for a while it seems. I don't think I could leave if I tried." Naruto suggested. He was excited to start mastering his new ability.

"**Wait one moment Naruto,**" Kurama said, catching Naruto as he was about to jump out the front door of Kurama's cage. "**Do you know who those people that attacked you were?**" the fox asked his warden. Curious to see if the young blonde had put anything together as he had.

"No. I mean, not really. I bet they were just some ninja attempting to hide their identity using those ANBU disguises. It's not like a ninja hasn't tried to kill me before..." Naruto said trailing off near the end, His head lowering as he was brought back to that night two years ago.

"**That was not some ninja striking out against you for holding me within this seal. According to the Hokage, they were under orders from a man by the name of Danzo. I would look out for him or men like that. Just wanted to warn you. And hey cheer up kit. You have a Jutsu to learn, right?**" Kurama said, imparting his sage advice to the young blonde in front of him. This caused Naruto to lift his head and smile up at the giant chakra monster. **"Go now. I am curious to see if I can recall any memories of the Sage while seeing you perform your techniques.**" The nine-tailed fox said in a distant voice as if he was already lost in thought. Naruto, on the other hand, already had one foot out of the door and was running to where he had his training ground set up. It was time to push this thing to the limit.

All the mighty Kyubbi could hear for the rest of Naruto's time in his mindscape was the shouts of a young boy. "SHINRA TENSEI!" Kurama made a mental note to teach Naruto how to perform jutsu without shouting its blasted name all over the place. It would save him a lot of earache in the end. Yes! That would be the next thing to work on with the boy. A small smile etched its way on the demon lords... great snout, I guess. It's hard to imagine a giant chakra fox grinning. Much the less describe it. But yeah, you get it. It wouldn't be long before Naruto was a strong ninja and the Kyubbi was happy to have a hand in his development. Kami knows the kid will need it in the future.

_****With Danzo in his private chambers****_

Shimura Danzo was no fool. He knew that death awaited him at the hands of Sarutobi Hiruzen. He knew it years ago when he continued with ROOT after the Third Great Shinobi World War. However, it had to be done. Nothing was going to stop him from ensuring the safety of Konoha. In his mind, Danzo Shimura knew he was out of options.

He could always run, however, that would mean that Konoha was weakened as about 1/3 of their shinobi forces were sleeper agents of his and he may be required to kill a few to escape. No no no that would not do. The survival of the village comes first.

Overthrowing Hiruzen and taking Konoha for himself was another thing he had thought of, but alas, he would never be able to do so without help, and then the village would see him as a tyrannical ruler and rebel. Citizens never took well to seeing the horrors of the shinobi world and wouldn't understand any of it. Even if Orochimaru were to help him kill Hiruzen, the village would be in more disarray than it could be saved from. He may be ambitious, but he knew that again, the survival and well-being of the village came first.

That is how he had come to this point. Setting up another to operate in the shadows while he is struck down by the light that the Hokage seeks to bathe him in. Its the cycle is it not. There are always two sides to the same leaf. One who will live in the light and one who will live in darkness. Only someone extraordinarily intelligent and powerful could do both. He had yet to find anyone who could manage it. Oh well, it isn't his problem now.

Danzo could hear the alarms throughout his base, going off as intruders entered. Anyone not branded with the particular access seal immediately set off the alarms. And with this place being so hard to find, it could only mean the Hokage was close. It was a good thing all his ROOT were long gone. They were all executing his last order as their lord.

The sounds of footsteps grew louder as the elite shinobi neared. It was only a matter of time before they found this room. Danzo accepted his fate. In his seated position, a broad grin plastered itself on the man's face. He had never thought that he could blindly accept death like this. But knowing that your end was coming is rather invigorating.

The large door flew inward off its hinges as the words **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" **were uttered, and a fireball made its way through. From the dust and smoke that was kicked up, five figures entered the room. The first four fanned out and went in opposite directions to flank the fifth who walked into view and was revealed as none other than the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure. The occupant of the room that had been there the longest was seated behind his desk and looked to see the newcomers.

"Ah Hiruzen, to what do I owe this most unexpected visit?" Danzo asked in an attempt to continue the game he had played for so long. He knew it wouldn't last long, but he would always try it.

"You know all too well what I am doing here Danzo. You dared to send your ROOT to attack a Konoha civilian of all things. Not to mention you continued your inhumane program right under me. Why would you do this? And where are your little pets now? I would think they would be defending their leader." Hiruzen said flaring his killing intent to the max. He was angry at his ex-teammate and for what he saw was a good reason.

"You never were able to understand what needed to be done Hiruzen. What I did was all to ensure the safety of Konoha." Danzo responded, the smile not once leaving his face. To Danzo, Hiruzen never did understand that people like him were needed. It is just how the shinobi world was. There was no avoiding the horrors of this world. It was only through embracing them that one could truly call themselves shinobi.

The ANBU around the room each dropped into a fighting stance as if expecting Danzo's operatives to fall from the ceiling and attack in an attempt to defend their master. However, such a thing never happened. It was more than curious.

"As for my shinobi, they are where they need to be. Ensuring that Konoha has a future." Danzo finished.

"Ensuring Konoha's future?" Hiruzen all but spat "you attack a young boy and murder countless others in the name of Konoha? There is no wonder why Sensei chose me to be Hokage over you. Your petty ambition is not worth the lives of others. Just what are you keeping us safe from?" He asked the bandaged man.

"From those who would seek to cripple our village and see us fall!" The seated man shouted. "Not everything can be handled by your idiotic idealism and non-violent ways. It is because of you that our shinobi are weak. If another war broke out right now, our status as the strongest village would surely fall. We would never be able to stand up to the likes of Kumo or Iwa. Hopefully, that will soon change. As for the boy, I can see that he will be a major player in coming events. However, it seems as if I will not be there to see it." Danzo said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Young Uzumaki will become the ninja Konoha needs, and he would be damned if he didn't.

"Your ambition to be the greatest and ensure victory has clouded your mind. You cannot see that we must maintain peace and save the lives of thousands before they are ever in danger. There is no need to be the best when no one is fighting." The Sandaime said in a quiet tone while shaking his head. It would seem that his long-time friend had been lost to shadow. There would be no turning him around. Knowing this, Hiruzen gave the hand signal for Team Ember to neutralize Danzo, as much as it pained his old heart to do so. "I, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, herby sentence you, Danzo Shimura, to execution without trial. Under the charges of treason against Konoha."

Okami, Gama, Hebi, and Kitsune all rushed the older man with the intent to kill. Danzo seemed to have other plans.

"I won't go down so easily Hiruzen. Remember, I used to be a contender for the position of Hokage right alongside you." Danzo said with a voice that showed he was ready for a fight. As Hebi came within striking distance, Danzo whipped out a hand seal and exploded with enough force to send the ANBU flying headfirst into the wall. "_Exploding Shadow Clone!_" the rest of the shinobi thought as they quickly jumped away. Everyone's vision had become obscured by the dust storm that the explosion produced.

Hiruzen quickly went about whizzing through multiple hand seals and muttered under his breath before an air vacuum appeared near the entrance to the room. This action caused almost all of the obscuring dust to funnel out of the room. Most of the shinobi began to regain at least some of their sight — everyone except Hebi who was unfortunately unconscious on the far side of the room.

The remaining elite ANBU and third Hokage looked around, and those who could send out chakra sensing Jutsu in an attempt to find their target did so. He wasn't anywhere to be seen, that is until Kitsune let out a strangled gurgle as a kunai was plunged through his throat. Blood flowed down the kunai and spurted onto the aged face of Danzo. Then he disappeared again in a black flash.

Now Hiruzen was dumbfounded. His elite were being picked off. Had he allowed Danzo to become this strong? How had he not noticed before? He had no time to think before he felt a tingle in the back of his mind. A sense developed from fighting through two shinobi world wars that told him to get the fuck out of the way. Faster than should be possible for a man of his age, Hiruzen rolled to the side as a kunai implanted itself in the wall in front of where he had been. Danzo just stood there with another kunai already in his hand.

Hiruzen knew that technique. There was no way that Danzo had learned it. That was supposed to be sealed in the Konoha scroll of secrets. How had he? It didn't matter, what did is that this became a whole lot harder than he previously thought. If he could reappear anywhere instantaneously, then no one in here was safe. Where did he mark already? As fast as the speed of thought, the Hokage shoved off his robes to reveal his battle armor. Of course, his Hokage attire would be one of the first things Danzo would mark.

Hiruzen rushed toward his opponent and entered a fierce taijutsu battle with Danzo. The sound of metal on metal could be heard as the two veteran shinobi allowed their kunai to meet between them. They then stared into each other's eyes. Hiruzen's burning with the will of fire and Danzo's with what seemed to be acceptance. _"We may need to take this battle away from here or otherwise – _"the Kage's train of thought was cut off as Okami, the giant of a shinobi, phased into existence directly behind Danzo. Not as fast as the Hirashin but it seemed to catch Danzo off-guard.

Seconds later, the cold blade of the ANBU's ninjato sunk deep into Danzo's back and out the other side. With a gasp of surprise, he fell to his knees. Blood dripped down the steel blade and littered the ground "_It would seem my time has actually come to an end. Just as was planned. I hope the next generation has what it takes to lead this world._" Danzo thought while the sides of his vision started to blur. Okami knelt next to the downed man, looking to everyone else that he was pulling out his sword. However, he took this chance to whisper into the ear of Danzo "_The beginning stages of rebirth have commenced Danzo-sama_" This caused a ghost of a smile to touch the old man's lips. It would seem that his most trusted agent was the one who had ended him. At least he would die knowing that he saved Konoha's future. The masked nin then stood up, withdrew his ninjato and in the same swift motion lopped off Danzo's head which promptly rolled in Hiruzen's direction.

"Target, Danzo Shimura, has been eliminated Hokage-sama" The still moving members of Ember stated. That encounter had been a lot tougher than they were anticipating. Hiruzen just stood rigid and wordlessly looked down at the head that was looking back up at him. A smile was still present. He had accepted his death. "_At least I can live on knowing that he found his peace. And know Konoha is safe, and Naruto is safe from your schemes my old friend._" Hiruzen thought to himself. With the eyes of a warrior, the third Hokage of Konoha walked across the room and picked up the body of Kitsune and Hebi.

"Take care of his body. Make sure it doesn't see the light of day. I will make sure the rest of Ember is dealt with appropriately. And for what its worth," Hiruzen turned towards Gama. "I'm sorry about Kitsune, Danzo caught us unprepared. He will have a funeral deserving of him." The only acknowledgment he got out of Gama was a stiff nod. With that, he walked out of the room and went to deal with the aftermath of what had just happened mere seconds ago.

**Two Days Later**

_****Kaira's Medical Room****_

As the sun sparkled through the small window of Naruto's temporary recovery area, his blue eyes snapped open, and he abruptly sat up. His body protested quite loudly to his movements. Not so much because he was injured, but because he had been lying down for so long, his muscles wanted to stay inert. Quickly, Naruto drank in his surroundings and found that he was in a tiny room with quite a few medical supplies. It seemed like it could be a room he stayed at when he had been admitted to the hospital. If maybe a little smaller. After a few more seconds of examination, he spotted his clothes neatly folded and placed on the counter on the far side of the room. Without missing a beat, he silently made his way over to them without so much as a creak of the wooden floor. Which, for how old the house was, was quite an impressive feat.

Naruto quickly threw on his black cargo pants and tabi with practiced ease. Just after that came his skintight black shirt that hugged his body, giving him the feeling of protection. To top it all off his small variation of Kakashi's jonin vest and face mask to hide his very prominent and defining whiskers. When he had barely gotten his face cover into the proper place, the door to his room swung open, revealing a woman who must have been in her late 20's to early 30's. She had long brown hair and a very casual looking kimono that sported the Sarutobi clan symbol in multiple places. That was all it took broad Naruto to understand what must have happened. Kyuubi had told him that the old man had grabbed him after his fight. However, to take him to the Sarutobi Clan instead of the hospital was something that he didn't imagine would happen

Kaira on her part was blown away that Naruto was up and moving so soon. Sure, his body wasn't all that roughed up; however, that brain activity he was displaying looked very similar to the beginning stages of what could have been a coma. That wasn't the real thing that shocked her, though. It was his eyes. They were just... Unnatural. The bright blue eye with only a dot in the middle and six swirls surrounding it seemed to put her in a trance. If it wasn't for her being a shinobi, she might have just been at an utter loss for words. The boy just looked up at her in slight surprise and mild confusion. She put on one of the most real smiles that Naruto had ever seen and began, "Well, aren't you in a hurry. Where would you be off to mister? I'm not supposed to let you just runoff. What kind of doctor would I be if I just let my patient get out under my watch? How about you stay here while I fetch the Hokage okay?"

That was not precisely what Naruto was expecting. If anything, he had half expected her to run right out of the room at the sight of his eyes. After all, it wasn't every day that you saw someone with the ultimate dojutsu, and in a boy no less. Not that she knew what they were.

He did the only thing he could do. Looking up into the soft brown eyes of the warmhearted doctor, he nodded. Naruto slowly made his way back to the bed and lay down while this mystery left. But before she was entirely out the door, she looked back over her shoulder at him and smiled again.

"My name is Sarutobi Kaira. You can just call me Kai. I have been taking care of you for the past day or so." With that, she left the boy alone with his thoughts. The only sound to be heard was the door closing behind her.

"_Sooo... Kurama?_" Naruto asked his tenant through their internal connection.

"_**Yes, Kit?**_" The Biju responded in a grumpy tone as if he was just woken up by the question. Naruto just laughed internally. He could not believe the amount of time the beast inside him slept, and yet he was always tired.

"_What should I say to Old Man Hokage? I mean, I know I should tell him about my eyes, but should I reveal that I know what they are. That I know about you?_" Naruto asked trying to form some answer to give to his Kage. Whatever he ended up answering, it would most likely decide his future. Maybe he would be deemed too dangerous because of his great eyes. Perhaps Ji-san would think Kurama was manipulating him. It all was too confusing.

"**You need only to tell him what he asks. Don't tell him anything he doesn't need to know. However, that is just my opinion. I will let you decide what to tell the old monkey. They are your eyes, not mine. When it comes to knowing and conversing with me, it would be best to stay quiet for now. If that were to come out right now, it could be more detrimental than helpful.**" Kurama said, answering the young Rinnegan wielder.

As Naruto was about to respond to his tenant, he was snapped back to reality as the door to the room swung open, revealing a very tired looking Hokage. By the look of him, the Old Man had been up and dealing with a lot throughout the night. Naruto thought it must have had to do with his attackers. Little did he know, he was more or less correct.

The Sandaime walked through the wooden door, his white and red Hokage garb fluttering in a non-existent breeze. As Hiruzen took a seat beside the hospital bed Naruto laid on, he took out his trusty pipe and lit it before taking a long drag. He had the feeling he was going to need it after talking with Naruto.

"Ah Naruto, I see that you have awoken. It is good to see you. I hope that you are feeling better. I came as quickly as I could once Kaira told me you had come out from your slumber." Hiruzen said while smiling at Naruto, only a grandfather could provide. It filled Naruto with joy and love that he hadn't felt in quite a long time.

"I feel as good as new Ji-san! Nothing can keep me down for long!" Naruto exclaimed falling back into his usually excited state. However, this caused his long blonde hair to fall out of his face, which ultimately revealed his Rinnegan to the Hokage. This act immediately caught the aged man's attention. With a look of both worry and curiosity, the Hokage leaned in and stared directly into Naruto's full bright blue and swirly eyes. This was a dojutsu that he had never seen or heard of before. That is when the questions started to flair.

With the hardened eyes of a veteran shinobi, Hiruzen asked, "Those eyes, I believe you did not have them a week ago when I checked on you last. What do you know of them?" His tone was half questioning and half demanding. If Hiruzen was correct on his quick assumptions, this could be very good or very bad for Konoha.

"I seemed to have gotten them while I was fighting those guys back at the training ground," Naruto said with a small shrug. Almost as if he didn't care. "They do hurt a little though... I think I may have overused them." Naruto said, saying the last part mostly to himself. However, Hiruzen's trained ears picked up on it.

"Overused them?" the Sandaime asked inquisitively. "What can you do with those eyes of yours Naruto?" Now the elderly man was intrigued even more than he was previously. If Naruto knew how to use them, it must mean he had them for a while and was hiding it from everyone, or he unlocked them in the heat of the fight for survival, life and death situations were known to unlock the dojutsu of both the Hyuga and Uchiha after all.

Naruto, on the other hand, was mentally kicking himself for letting that slip. Even though he talked to Kurama just seconds ago, he had to go and screw this up. On the outside, however, the boy quickly regained his composure. There was no need to lie to the man he viewed as his grandparent, and probably the only family he has aside from Kakashi. He knew he would just have to come out with most of it.

"Well, I can see really good!" Naruto started, "I could probably see and recognize your face if I was standing on the Hokage Monument and you were on the other side of the village! I can also do this... Uhm... well..." Naruto stuttered trying to find the words to describe it. Even Naruto didn't fully understand it. "_How do I tell the Hokage I have an ability I don't even know what it is,_" Naruto asked to himself not really expecting any form of an answer. _**"At this point, Kit, just show him and hope for the best. Since you already gave away that you know how to use them, might as well give him everything now. However, if this gets out, you will have a lot of people after you. Be careful Kit." **_The voice of the demon lord spoke loudly in his head.

Hearing the voice caused Naruto to stiffen slightly, which did not go unnoticed by Hiruzen. The mask Naruto wore did wonders at hiding his shock at hearing the deep voice. While talking to Kurama was not unusual, the Biju had never spoken with him while he was talking to other people. Quickly, without much more thinking, Naruto stretched out his arm and a hidden kunai fell into his hand. Hiruzen just looked at Naruto in curiosity and wondered what the boy was doing.

"_Well, he certainly isn't going to attempt to kill me. So, it must have something to do with his new abilities." _Hiruzen concluded in his head. Naruto then flipped the kunai in his hand, so he was holding the sharp and held the hilt toward his Kage, urging him to take it. Seeing no real downside to it, Hiruzen took the instrument of death in his hand and looked up at Naruto who was making his way to the far side of the room. Once the young blonde could go no further, he turned around, his back against the wall.

"Now throw it at me," Naruto said, shocking the Hokage who looked at him like he was insane.

"I can't throw this at you Naruto. It could kill you!" Hiruzen explained trying to understand what had gotten into the new dojutsu wielder.

"I promise that it won't touch me, you trust me, right?" Naruto said in a tone that showed he was confident in his words. Hiruzen was trapped in an internal battle. He did want to see Naruto's abilities, but this seemed a little extreme to him. However, those with dojutsu did usually have a knack for fast reactions. Eventually, after about three minutes, Hiruzen succumbed to the young boy whose bright blue eyes seemed to pierce right through him. More so than any Kunai could ever hope to. He then held up the Kunai and lightly chucked the piece of metal across the room toward Naruto at Gennin speed.

Naruto made no move to dodge. This caused the Kunai thrower to be filled with dread. He may just be the reason his grandson figure dies today. The sharpened hunk of steel ripped threw the air and was about to strike Naruto directly in the chest. Only to stop inches away and stay hovering in the air. One of the black swirls in each of Naruto's eyes started to spin rapidly and pulsate with power, mimicking the movements of a whirlpool. All who could see it would think they be the cause of this great feat. This sight caused Hiruzen to become awestruck by the display of jutsu he saw before him.

"_This is it, that is one of the fabled abilities of the Sage. His eyes are not the rippled purple that the actual god of shinobi was said to have. However, the power is just the same. It may be a mutation from the Kyuubi? Perhaps. Jiraiya needs to be notified immediately. It seems as if his child of prophecy has come. If the eyes of the Sage didn't make him so then there was no prophecy child in the first place. The proper preparations will need to be made, however, if those eyes are even half of what they are in legend, he will no doubt become the greatest Hokage to ever live! If his dream is still the same, that is." _Hiruzen thought to himself, the look of astonishment never leaving his wrinkled face. In all his years, he had never believed he would see those eyes. It certainly was a rare sight.

Naruto held out his hand, and the kunai began to twirl in midair before flying across the room into the roll of gauze sitting on a metal tray by the bed, he was sleeping in previously. It flew seemingly on its own accord. Which more or less triple confirmed what Hiruzen thought of the boy's eyes. Naruto then rubbed his eyes slightly as they had gotten a little irritated by the jutsu they just performed. He looked toward the older man and viewed him deep in thought. Thinking that he would say something soon, Naruto moved toward the bed and retrieved his kunai from the tray before putting it away and being seated again.

After another long silence, Hiruzen spoke, "Naruto-kun, what do you know of the man known as the Sage of Six Paths?" The wizened shinobi asked in an attempt to see how much the child understood about his eyes.

"Well, he was the one who taught everyone how to be a ninja, right?" Naruto said while questioning himself. He vaguely remembered that piece of information from one of the history books his nii-san had made him read. Kakashi had always drilled the most important shinobi rule into his mind, knowledge is power, and power is the difference between life and death. That and those who leave behind their comrades are worse than scum. However, that wasn't really a shinobi rule as much as a core principle in life.

"That is correct, Naruto-kun. However, did you know how he was able to accomplish the mighty feats he achieved throughout his life?" Hiruzen asked, partially surprised that the young boy in front of him had even heard of the myth Sage.

"He was just a great shinobi, right? And isn't it all a myth anyway?" Naruto asked both in an attempt to fill in the blanks he didn't know about the Sage. He also did it to hide the fact that his tenant had been telling him all about the supposedly god-like Rinnegan wielder.

"He possessed what many called the ultimate dojutsu. It was called the Rinnegan." Hiruzen said in an attempt to get some sort of reaction out of the boy. As much as Naruto tried to act shocked, the experienced ninja could tell Naruto knew all about what he was talking about. He would leave that be for now. "It seems as though you have been blessed with eyes that seem to hold the same abilities. Well, from what you have shown me, at least one of them." Hiruzen finished and this time saw the genuine shock on the boy's face. That meant that he didn't know that he could have many other abilities. "It was also said he created the moon." The aged shinobi added as almost an afterthought.

"Create the MOON?!" Naruto exclaimed in his childish manner. His unnaturally blue eyes looking up in curiosity at the Sandaime. Said Hokage was instantly reminded of the eyes of his student Jiraiya when he was but a mere child, such as the one in front of him. No doubt he would be a great shinobi in the future. "What else could he do Ji-san?" the boy asked excitedly.

"We shall leave that for another day Naruto-kun. For now, I would like to discuss what you know of the people who attacked you." Hiruzen stated, his voice becoming sterner and more dangerous.

"What about them Ji-san? They were just random ninja who were after me. What is there to know?" Naruto said, not really understanding how the ninja who attacked him mattered more than his Rinnegan. Hiruzen, on the other hand, was going to wait for Jiraiya to explain more and teach the boy. It was not his place to meddle with prophecy.

It also looked to Hiruzen as if Naruto didn't know that it was ROOT who attacked him. Good, the less Naruto knew about this was better. For the moment, he would let him believe that it was a random attack. It would not be productive in getting him mixed up in the politics of the village, for now anyway.

"They were shinobi of Konoha you are correct. It saddens me to see that our own would see a child harmed in such a manner." The Hokage said in a saddened tone, evading the truth while not flat out lying to the young boy.

This caused Naruto to downcast his face, still pretending not to understand why the village hated him. Though in reality, Naruto had come to accept the fact that there was nothing he could do about his position. One day, he would fix how the villagers viewed him. He would show everyone he isn't the monster they think he is. Hell, he would show the world that he was Uzumaki Naruto, the greatest Hokage to ever live. And after that, he would right the wrongs of the shinobi world that spread hatred and death. He would bring peace, just like the person who had his eyes before him. That was his promise. His nindo. Naruto then clenched his fist in determination. He truly believed in what he was thinking.

Kurama was paying attention to the thoughts that his container was unknowingly letting him hear. It was enough to make the demon lord chuckle. He usually hated all humans. Before Naruto, he had long given up on humanity and believed the old man to be ludicrous in thinking they could be saved. Over the eons, since he had seen his father, humans have looked at him as nothing more than a weapon. A beast that could be caged and unleashed when needed. Naruto, however, was different. And he had helped re-kindle the flames of hope in the heart of the strongest Biju. It may just be possible. If only just.

Hiruzen looked toward the downcast face of Naruto and found it odd that Naruto had yet to ask why he was attacked. He always asked why he was hated, however, this time it never came. Something was off, but he couldn't place it. He would have to save that in his mind for another day. There was too much going on for the moment. "Because of your attack, I have decided to place you on ANBU watch. I will not allow anyone to be in danger within these walls that we call home. While Kakashi is away on missions, you will be under that protection of a full ANBU squad." The Hokage finished in a determined voice. In his mind, it was also to protect an asset to Konoha. The eyes of a Sage were not something to take lightly. And, if he was going to be honest, he should have had that put in place years ago. The fact that he hadn't thought of it sooner had him mentally kicking himself out of sheer stupidity.

Those words caused Naruto's eyes to bulge out in shock as he looked up into the hardened eyes of the one he called Ji-san. He couldn't believe that he was worth any protection, much the less a full ANBU squad. But then he got to thinking, he was the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi and is now known to have the Rinnegan. It only made sense that the village would make sure he was safe. It was also what he would probably do if he were in his Kage's robes. However, it would also mean he wouldn't have as much time to himself. He really didn't like the idea of being watched 24/7. Naruto looked away from the aged man in front of him, going into deep thought.

_**"Hey, Kit!" **_Kurama said in Naruto's mind, catching the attention of the blonde who was still mulling over the newly presented news.

"_Yeah, Kurama? What is it?"_ Naruto said, half paying attention and half thinking about his new situation.

_**"You know that this could be a great boon for you." **_The chakra beast said garnishing the full attention of his warden.

_"What boon are you talking about? And what's a boon?" _ten-year-old Naruto asked his knowledgeable tenant, causing Kurama to face-fault. Sometimes he really forgot Naruto was only a child. He could be so mature and yet not really understand a lot of things. But that's what you get when you're raised with everyone but a few hating you. The Biju was just glad that Naruto found a brother in Kakashi and a grandfather in the Sarutobi. Otherwise, with the power of the sage, Naruto could wreak utter destruction upon the world.

_**"A boon means some sort of benefit, Naruto." **_Kurama started in a teacher-like manner, _**"You could get some training from your new guardians, and ANBU level shinobi are no slouches. I mean, compared to me they are nothing but ants, however, compared to other shinobi they are among the elite. Or so I'm told." **_The prideful Biju said, his ego not allowing himself to be compared to a human for even a second.

Naruto continued to think it over and began to realize that Kurama was right. He could potentially learn a lot if they taught him some skills. _"I think you may be on to something Furball," _Naruto thought with an internal grin. He faded back to reality while tuning out the roars of his Biju over being called the playful name that he hated with such passion.

As the internal dialogue was taking place, Hiruzen had been watching Naruto and taking a hit of his pipe every so often. Letting smoke pour out of his nose and relaxing him significantly. As Naruto was thinking about his words, he could also tell the boy was a bit uncomfortable with the idea. Which he wasn't all that surprised about. He would wait until Naruto was ready to speak before he made any further decisions.

After a few minutes, Naruto came out of himself and looked back into the eyes of his Kage. "I will become the best shinobi this world had ever seen. And I will change the world, do away with all this hatred, and bring peace. Can they train me to fulfill my dream?" Naruto asked, still clenching his fist at his side.

"I am sure I can arrange that, Naruto-kun" Hiruzen stated in a tone that conveyed his pride in hearing those words. "_Minato, Kushina, your son is still a boy, and yet he has the wisdom and dreams of a man. You would be proud of him."_

**XXX Chapter End XXX**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry, it took so long. I hope to not have nearly this long of a gap between chapters.**

**Review, Follow, and All that fun stuff!**

**If you didn't like it, I'm sorry that my story isn't for you. If you have any general writing critiques, let me know!**

**Other than that, it's about time I get cracking on chapter 4!**

**Nagash out!**


End file.
